


Fragments of Fate

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angry Kissing, Anti-Hero, Apologies, Arachnophobia, Arguing, Awkwardness, Bath Houses, Brotherly Affection, Candy, Canonical Character Death, Catharsis, Character Study, Chivalry, Cleaning, Cloud Watching, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cousins, Cruelty to Vegetables, Dreams, Duet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet Collection, First Aid, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Honor, Humor, Laundry, Loyalty, M/M, Memories, Minor Injuries, Moral Dilemmas, Nightmares, Nostalgia, Painting, Pillow Talk, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Prophecy, Reminiscing, Romantic Friendship, Royalty, Scars, Sewing, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Stress Relief, Tea Parties, Trust Issues, Underwear, Unresolved Tension, Villains, Weapon Naming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 29,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of canon-compliant ficlets about the characters of <i>Fire Emblem: Fates</i>. They're focused primarily on relationships and characters rather than any events in particular, though all major spoilers will be clearly marked in the chapter summary.</p><p>Prompt submissions are currently closed while I catch up with the ones I have.</p><p>LATEST (8/22): "By Way of Thanks" (F!Corrin & Mozu)<br/>After Corrin's army helps her, Mozu reckons that some gratitude is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beneath a Star-Filled Sky (F!Corrin/Scarlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heavens shine with uncounted lights, but the brightest is at her side. (Takes place after Corrin and Scarlet's A-Support conversation in Birthright.)

The sky was clear, the moon little more than a sliver, and stars like uncounted gems shone down from the sky.

Corrin yawned widely as she made her way across the castle grounds at Scarlet's side. The freckled knight turned as she walked, raising her eyebrows. "Someone's sleepy."

The princess waved a hand vaguely. "Well, maybe if you hadn't come up to knock at my door, I'd be getting some sleep."

"Ah, sorry about that," said Scarlet, flashing a quick smile. "But I think we both know you'd've been up anyway. You're always burning the midnight oil. Literally."

"I don't really--"

"Every time I walk past your room on night patrol, I see candlelight. That's one of the reasons I asked you to go stargazing with me last time."

"Well, I have a lot to do..."

"Maybe, but you don't have to do it all at once." Scarlet adjusted the rolled-up blanket under her arm. "You've gotta make room for the little joys of life. And if you can't do that all yourself, I'm happy to help."

Corrin chuckled. "And I'm lucky to have your help."

"Hey, don't mention it."

They reached their usual stargazing spot: a low rise in the middle of the field, where they had a clear view of the entire sky. Scarlet spread the blanket out on the ground and flopped down on top of it with a happy sigh. Corrin lay down somewhat more sedately, stifling another yawn as she did so.

They looked up at the sky in silence for a few moments. It was Corrin who spoke up first. "Say, Scarlet?"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned last time that, in Cheve, you believe that people become stars after they die."

"Uh-huh."

"And... you said since your parents died during the war, you felt like stargazing was a way of visiting them."

"...I did." Scarlet sat up, leaning forward over her knees.

Corrin's eyes moved across the sky, the light of uncounted stars shining in them, her voice uncertain. "Could you... show them to me? Your parents, I mean."

There was a long pause before Scarlet answered. "I'd love to." She turned, meeting Corrin's eyes, and gave another one of her charming smiles. "Here, scoot over a bit so you can see where I'm pointing." She patted the blanket to her left, and Corrin sat up as well, edging her way over until she was at the wyvern knight's side.

Scarlet lifted her right hand, pointing up at the sky. "You see those two, just above the tower? That's my mom and dad. If you look closely, you can see two smaller stars next to them."

"Their wyverns?" Corrin guessed.

The blonde woman giggled, nodding. "Yeah! Both of them were pretty incredible--Dad was the fastest axeman I've ever seen. He used to practice on the firewood during the winter, just chop-chop-chop until we had more kindling than we knew what to do with. And Mom could throw a lance farther than anyone else. I remember one time she managed to hit a target dead center on the first pass--and that's flying above it." She let out a long sigh. "I've got a long way to go before I'll be able to shine that bright."

Corrin's right hand found Scarlet's, giving the other woman's fingers a reassuring squeeze. "If you asked me, I'd say you shine pretty bright already."

The faint light made it hard to tell, but Corrin thought she saw a faint blush come to Scarlet's cheeks. "That's nice of you to say."

"Well, I mean it."

A light breeze rustled the grass, crickets chirped softly, and the two sat there, fingers still intertwined. "Hey, Corrin?"

"What is it?"

"...Thanks. I haven't..." Scarlet cleared her throat awkwardly. "It's been a long time since I introduced someone to my parents."

Corrin let herself lean into Scarlet's shoulder, smiling. "I'm honored."

"You know..." Scarlet tilted her head back, smiling up at the endless sky. "I think they would have liked you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr version.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140312069356/beneath-a-star-filled-sky)) Honestly I love the cupcake girl so much. My Corrin may have married Silas, but deep down she will always love Scarlet.


	2. Nothing Special (Hana/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest princess of Hoshido is always unfailingly polite, even with her closest friends.

"Excuse me, Hana? Are you busy?"

The young samurai, sharpening a blade laid across her knees, looked over her shoulder with a smile. "I always have time for you, Lady Sakura."

"I t-told you, you don't need to call me lady..." said the princess, shuffling her feet. "Not when it's j-just the two of us, at least."

"Sorry... force of habit," said Hana, grinning.

Sakura stepped closer, trying to get a better look. "So, w-what are you up to?"

"Nothing special; just taking care of my sword." She set blade and whetstone aside, dusting herself off as she got to her feet. "What was it you needed?"

"Um... I..." Sakura bit her lip. "It's k-kind of embarrassing."

Hana tilted her head to the side quizzically. "Embarrassing? What do you mean by that?"

"W-well, it's just s-something that I w-was thinking about..."

 _She's stammering more than usual_ , thought Hana, brow furrowing slightly in concern. She watched as Sakura's hands went up to her hair, nervously twirling a strand of hair around one finger.

"Uh, okay." Hana found herself fidgeting as well: some of her ward's embarrassment was starting to rub off on her.

"I... I'm..." Sakura took a deep breath, then let it out, shutting her eyes. "I'm just going to say it."

There was a long pause.  _She's not saying it..._

"Sakura, are you all--"

Before she could finish her question, she was interrupted. "Hana, will you please kiss me?"

It took Hana's brain a few moments to sort through what the princess had blurted out. A blush rose steadily in her cheeks as she realized what had just happened. "...huh?!"

"Are you... you..." Sakura buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Oh n-no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to p-put you on the spot like that, I just... I had thought that... w-well, the two of us have known e-each other such a long t-time, and I-I... that is... I m-mean, the way I f-feel might not b-be the way that y-you... oh, dear..."

Hana blinked slowly, barely registering Sakura's words as the princess continued to babble apologetically.  _She wants to... kiss me? Sakura actually wants to kiss me? What should I--_

"Hana?" Hearing her name jolted the swordswoman out of her reverie. She looked up to see Sakura hands clasped in front of her, shuffling her feet once again. "P-please say something."

"Sakura, I..." Hana gulped. "I'm not really sure what to say."

The princess stared at the ground, a crushed expression on her face. "I u-understand. I shouldn't have... I should just..." As she turned to leave, Hana lunged forward, catching hold of her hand. Sakura's eyes widened as they met her retainer's. "Hana?"

"I think you misunderstood me," said Hana, stumbling over her words just as much as Sakura had earlier. "What I meant to say was... are you sure you like  _me_? I'm not really all that special--"

"O-of course you are!" said Sakura. She twisted another strand of hair around her finger, averting her eyes. "W-well, I mean, _I_ think that you're special. That's why I asked you to..." She cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Hana took a deep breath. "Sakura?"

"W-what?"

"The answer to your question... it's  _yes_. I would love to."

"Oh."

They stood there for several moments, neither of them entirely sure what to do. Hana giggled nervously. "I've never kissed anyone before, actually..."

"N-neither have I," said the princess shyly.

Hana giggled again. "Should I...?"

"G-go ahead," said Sakura with a shaky smile. She turned her face upward, closing her eyes.

Hana took a deep breath. _Stay_ _calm. Just do it._ She place her hands on Sakura's shoulders and, closing her own eyes, bent down and lightly pressed her lips to the princess's own.

As far as kisses went, it was nothing special.  _But to_ us _... well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr version.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140388479181/nothing-special)) Written for the prompt "Sakura and Hana, first kiss."


	3. Just Follow the Recipe (Ryoma & F!Corrin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma has noticed that his sister hasn't been eating well lately.

As he picked up a bowl of rice from the counter, Ryoma watched his long-lost sister with some concern. She sat at the far side of the mess hall, a listless expression on her face as she picked at her rice. He knew it couldn't have been easy for her to choose Hoshido, especially when she barely remembered any of the siblings she had left behind.  _She really seems out of sorts..._

He made his way over to her, smiling reassuringly at her as she looked up. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

She blinked blearily. "Huh? Uh, sure, that's fine."

"Thank you, sister." He saw her twitch slightly at the word and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not really." Corrin sighed, pushing her rice around with her chopsticks without picking it up. "I guess I'm just not used to it yet."

"Well, you have time." He took a few bites of his own rice, glancing down at her bowl as he did. It was still mostly full: evidently, she hadn't eaten much. "Are you not feeling well, or just not hungry?"

His younger sister snorted. "I'm not used to the food yet, either."

Ryoma made sure to swallow before speaking--it wouldn't do for the crown prince to talk with his mouth full. "It must be very different from the food in Nohr."

"It is," said Corrin. "Back--in Nohr, we'd have bread with every meal, instead of rice."

Ryoma was quick enough to notice her brief hesitation.  _Back_ home _, she was going to say. I shouldn't be surprised that she still misses Nohr--it's all she's known, after all. But she's trying so hard to be happy here, despite that._

Not wanting to press her on the subject, he merely nodded. "Ah, I see."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

\- - -

"Yukimura, do you have a moment?"

The strategist looked up from the scroll he was reading, smiling. "Ah, Lord Ryoma. To what do I owe the privilege?"

"I was wondering if the castle library had any books on Nohrian cuisine."

Yukimura adjusted his glasses, looking thoughtful. "I believe so, yes. Why do you ask?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to borrow one."

A small smile came to the older man's face. "Certainly, your highness. Follow me, and we'll see what we can find."

\- - -

He was waiting at the table when Corrin came in for dinner, feeling somewhat triumphant. Beside him, covered by a cloth, was the loaf of bread he'd made. It had ended up curiously flat, and he thought that he might have left it in the oven for a bit too long, but overall he was pleased with how he'd done. He waved to her, smiling. "Sister!"

"Ryoma. What do you have there?" Corrin sniffed the air as she drew closer. "It smells like..." She trailed off, eyes widening, as Ryoma pulled away the cloth with a flourish, revealing the neatly sliced loaf.

"I borrowed a Nohrian recipe book from Yukimura." He gestured to the plate, smiling. "Go ahead, try a piece."

"...all right." Corrin sat down next to him, staring at the bread with an unreadable expression. He continued anxiously watching her as she picked it up and took a bite.

And... winced?  _Oh no..._ "Sister, did I make a mistake?"

Corrin coughed. "Did you let the dough rise at all?"

"Oh." He looked down at the loaf-- _I should have realized it was too flat!_ \--and shook his head. "I did not. Is it... bad?"

"...awful." Corrin took another bite, and now Ryoma realized that there were tears in her eyes.  _So bad that it made her cry?_

Corrin pushed the last of the piece into her mouth and reached for another, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. _If it's that terrible, then w_ _hy is she eating more of it?_ "Corrin...?"

"This is almost as bad as Felicia's," said Corrin, her voice practically sobbing now, the words muffled by the bread in her mouth.

Ryoma closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to give you a nice surprise, but it looks like I failed. You don't have to eat it just to humor me... not if it's that bad."

"Ryoma." He looked up, meeting his sister's eyes, and realized with a start that she was smiling broadly, even through her tears. To his surprise, she leaned over and hugged him, her head resting against his shoulder. "Thank you. Even if it didn't turn out, I'm happy that you tried."

He let his free arm wrap around her back in a comforting gesture. "Really?"

"Really." She pulled back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Um... sorry I got the front of your robe wet."

Ryoma glanced down at the damp patch at his shoulder. "And I'm sorry that I fed you such awful bread," he replied ruefully.

"Can you make me a promise, brother?"

"Of course."

Corrin giggled impishly. "Promise me... that the next time you decide to make bread, you'll ask me for help first. We'll do it together."

The crown prince laughed. "Together. It's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr version.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140404791481/just-follow-the-recipe)) Special thanks to icestar_0 for the prompt! Based partially off of Ryoma's mess-hall interactions, with a bit of adjustment made for the sake of plot.


	4. Shared Loyalty (Kaze/Silas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is tradition for every royal to have two retainers, but there is one who lacks them. (Slight spoilers for Kaze's A-support with Corrin.)

"You seem weary."

Silas, leaning against the parapet, grinned back over his shoulder. "Was I that obvious, Kaze?"

The green-haired man shook his head gravely. "No. But as a ninja, I have been trained to analyze every mannerism of those around me. Through this observance, I am better able to serve my master."

"...you could try to be less creepy about it, you know," said Silas.

"My apologies. I shall strive to--"

"Relax, that was a joke."

"Ah."

"You take everything very seriously," said Silas, chuckling softly.

Kaze remained stonefaced. "It is a fault of mine."

"That's not what I was saying. I actually enjoy it."

The ninja blinked. "You do?"

"Of course." Silas clapped a hand to Kaze's shoulder, smiling. "It's charming, in its own way."

After a moment, Kaze's expression softened into a rueful smile. "Ah. Well, thank you."

They parted and stood in silence, looking out from the walls into the night beyond.

Silas cleared his throat. "Say, Kaze?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't just come up here to tell me that I looked tired, did you?"

Kaze closed his eyes. "You are most perceptive. The true reason is that I wished to speak with you."

"About anything in particular?"

"About Lady Corrin." He met Silas's eyes, speaking with serious intensity. "The two of you have been friends for a long time, haven't you?"

"That's right. We grew up together." He frowned. "Though, before this all began, I hadn't seen her in years."

Kaze nodded. "Our situations are somewhat similar, then."

"Oh?"

"Yes. In my youth, before she was taken away to Nohr, I..." Kaze trailed off. "I knew her," he said after a long pause.

"I see." Silas's armor clinked softly as he shifted to a more comfortable position. "Strange, the way all of this has brought us together."

"Indeed." Kaze shook his head. "But about Lady Corrin... by Hoshidan custom, each member of the royal family has two retainers, to protect and serve them."

"Yes. In Nohr, it's much the same."

"Yet Lady Corrin has none," said Kaze. "A Hoshidan by birth, but a Nohrian by heritage... she occupies a strange place as far as custom is concerned. Yet she is undoubtedly worthy of service, and therein lies my request." He met Silas's eyes. "I intend to offer my services as a retainer, to make up for my past mistakes. And I thought that perhaps, you would join me in this."

"Me, Corrin's retainer?" Silas raised his eyebrows. "That isn't something I'd considered."

"It is a position for which you are perfectly suited. You are strong, loyal, good-hearted... I would be honored to serve by your side."

Silas grinned. "Won't people find it odd--our princess having one Hoshidan and one Nohrian retainer?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. In any case, our servitude will be a symbol: to show that, in a better life, perhaps Nohr and Hoshido could have lived in peace." He held out his hand. "Are you with me?"

Without hesitation, Silas clasped his hand around Kaze's. "Until the very end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr version.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140455268971/shared-loyalty)) I kept it ambiguous as to which route they were following, because it could go either way. If you think of more prompts, send them my way!


	5. Marks of War (Saizo & Reina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scar gained in the service of one's liege is a badge of honor, and woe betide anyone who suggests otherwise.

"Good evening to you, Saizo the Fifth."

Reina saw the ninja's single eye narrow at her familiar voice, but he didn't even glance in her direction as he continued to sharpen his shuriken. "Reina. Is there a reason you're talking to me?"

"Is it necessary for me have a reason to speak to a fellow royal retainer?"

"It would be preferable."

One corner of Reina's mouth turned up, the motion pulling at the livid scar on her face. "You seem to dislike me."

"I would not say that I  _like_ anyone."

"You're polite enough to Lord Ryoma."

"That is different. He is my liege."

"And I am merely another retainer, not worth your time." Saizo grunted, and Reina bared her teeth in a wider smile. "Did I truly hit so close to the mark?"

Saizo continued to glare at his work. "Does your needling me serve a purpose?"

"I thought perhaps it might uncover the source of your antagonism." The blue-haired woman raised her eyebrows. "You still refuse to look at me."

"Yes."

Reina's fingers traced at the scars crisscrossing her face. "Is it because you do not wish to look at my face?"

A slight huff was her only answer.

"My scars are no less unbecoming than yours."

Saizo moved his whetstone savagely along the blade's edge. "That is your opinion."

"And why do you think otherwise?" The kinshi knight crossed her arms, another sardonic smirk coming to her face. "Is the coloring of the scars unflattering to my complexion? Or is it that I do not fit your image of what a woman should be?"

This time Saizo did look at her, and though his mask still covered the lower half of his face, Reina could tell from his voice that he was speaking through gritted teeth. "You sought out this conversation, not me."

"Orochi warned me you were a prickly one."

Saizo's single eye met hers, flashing with anger, but the emotion quickly faded as he pushed it below the surface, and his shoulders moved in a heavy sigh. "Then you should have known what to expect." He looked back down to his work. "Are we done?"

"For now." Reina smiled, wolfishly. "Until next time, Saizo the Fifth. I look forward to it."

The ninja shook his head. "You'll understand if my sentiment is not the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr version.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140521141291/marks-of-war)) Based off Saizo's support dialogue [here](http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/140509250055/990729o-get-em). (Get rekt.)


	6. The Consequences of Daydreaming (Hinoka/Setsuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna is always getting hurt, and Hinoka is always there to tend to her.

 

Hinoka sighed as she made her way around the room, moving to gather all the materials she needed. Setsuna had returned from patrol with a distinct limp, so as usual, the princess was seeing to her injuries.

The archer sat on a stool in the center of the tent, boots set to the side and her bare toes wiggling idly. From beneath her blue hair, her eyes looked sleepily around the tent.

"So, what happened this time?" said Hinoka, pulling a sheet of canvas from over one of the medicine chests and opening its lid.

Setsuna brought a finger up to scratch an itch on her cheek. "Um. I was walking. And I think I stepped in a hole? And I fell down." She pointed down to her left ankle, which was swelling visibly.

"That would explain the limp."

"Mm-hmm."

As she knelt down next to the trunk and began rummaging through it, Hinoka spoke without looking up. "You should be more careful, you know."

"Mm-hmm."

"One of these days, you're really going to hurt yourself."

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm serious, Setsuna." Hinoka found the jar she was looking for and set it aside, beginning the process of replacing the other items.

"Mm-hmm."

Her retainer's inflection hadn't varied in the slightest. Hinoka looked over her shoulder, frowning. "Are you even listening?"

Setsuna blinked slowly. "...sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Daydreaming?"

"Yeah." The archer shrugged. "I think I was daydreaming when I stepped in the hole, too...?"

Hinoka let out a sigh of mixed exasperation and amusement. "It must have been a pretty nice daydream."

"Yeah," Setsuna said with a smile, "it was."

Hinoka knelt down on the floor in front of the stool, unscrewing the lid of the jar to reveal a thick salve with a strong fragrance. Drawing Setsuna's ankle onto her lap, she began gently rubbing the medicine on the swelling.

"Mm. That feels really nice," said Setsuna, closing her eyes.

"It will help the swelling go down, but you should avoid putting too much weight on your ankle for a while. Otherwise you might make it worse."

"Okay." She fell silent again as Hinoka pulled out a roll of gauze, firmly but gently tying off the bandage.

"Make sure you keep the poultice on for the next few hours. Find me after dinner, and I'll change it for you, all right?"

"Yeah." As Hinoka got to her feet, brushing off her knees, Setsuna glanced down at her ankle. "You're always so nice to me, Lady Hinoka."

"Is that strange?"

"Well, no, I guess not. You're nice to everyone." Setsuna ducked her head lower, but Hinoka thought she saw a blush hidden beneath the fringe of the archer's hair. "But sometimes, when I'm around you, I wonder if I'm still daydreaming."

Hinoka put a hand to the back of her neck, glancing to the side with a wry grin. "Well, as long as you're around me, I promise I'll try to keep you from stepping in holes."

Setsuna laughed; her usual sleepy giggle. "I appreciate that."

"Come on," said Hinoka, holding out a hand. "I'll help you back to your tent." She helped Setsuna to her feet, the other woman's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Can you walk like this?"

"As long as you keep holding me," said Setsuna. A few seconds passed. Hinoka felt Setsuna belatedly stiffen in embarrassment--apparently, her mind had just caught up with her mouth. The princess hid a smile.

"Well then," she said simply, "let's get going."

The two left the tent, making their way across the camp. And if Setsuna leaned on Hinoka's shoulders a little more heavily than usual--well, who was she to complain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140597767921/the-consequences-of-daydreaming).) The longer I play this game, the more I love all of the characters.


	7. Mere Words (Camilla & Selena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING for references to emotional abuse.**
> 
>  
> 
> The ones Camilla loves cause her the greatest pain. It's all she's ever known. (Set during _Birthright_.)

"How is she?"

"...not well."

"Have you heard anything from her?"

"No."

"Has she at least eaten something?"

"No. She hasn't left her room since we returned last night."

"Gods... it's almost noon. That can't be healthy."

Selena and Beruka stood outside the door to Camilla's chambers, conversing in low voices. They had no wish to disturb their princess, especially not now. _Ever since Corrin betrayed us for Hoshido, Lady Camilla hasn't been the same._  The thought of the distress that Camilla's wayward sibling had caused was enough to make Selena's teeth clench. "We need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk." Even Beruka's usually inscrutable face betrayed her worry as she spoke. This sort of behavior was unlike their mistress.

Selena surveyed her fellow retainer, seeing the telltale signs of deep-set fatigue: dark circles under her eyes, slumped shoulders, an almost listless gaze. _She's been standing guard out here since last night._ She put a hand on Beruka's shoulder, giving the other woman a smile. "Get some sleep. I'll take over from here."

It was a mark of Beruka's exhaustion that her response was simply a nod.

Selena waited until the assassin had disappeared around the corner before squaring her shoulders and turning to face the door.  _Shutting yourself off is no way to deal with this. I should know that better than anyone._

She rapped thrice on the door, businesslike. "Lady Camilla." The red-haired swordswoman paused respectfully, but there was no answer. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "I'm coming in."

Despite the time of day, the room was still dimly-lit: Windmire had never been a bright city, and Camilla had shuttered the windows to block out what little light was left. Selena closed the door behind her and squinted against the gloom, managing to pick out the princess's silhouette against her white-curtained bed. "Lady Camilla."

"I didn't call for you," said Camilla, a tinge of anger in her voice.

"I know," said Selena. "But I was worried about you."

"How _sweet_ of you." The bitterness in the princess's tone belied the words.

Selena stepped closer. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the blotchy marks of tears on Camilla's usually flawless face.  _As I thought..._ She marshaled her thoughts and spoke. "Please... _talk_ to me. I want to help in any way that I can."

"How could  _you_ help?" snapped Camilla, and the violence of her tone took Selena aback. "Tell me! Do you truly think that my sister meant so little to me that someone like  _you_ could heal the rift, by mere words? That simply by lending me a sympathetic ear, you could wish my troubles away?" Her voice dropped into a grotesque parody of her habitual sensuality. "Or perhaps, offer your body up as a distraction?"

The sheer crassness of the suggestion was enough to send blood flooding to Selena's face in mixed anger and embarrassment. "Your highness! I would never--"

"You expect that you can help me to forget! You think that the bond Corrin and I shared was so weak that mere words could dull its pain?" Camilla's lips twisted into a ghastly smile, a harsh and mocking laugh bursting forth. "Well, perhaps that was true for _her_. But not for me. My beloved sister no longer loves me, and you think you can offer  _help_ _?_ "

Every word the princess flung at her was a twist of the knife, but Selena kept her voice soft as she replied. "I am sure that your sister still loves you."

"If she truly loved me, she would never have left." There was a raw edge to Camilla's voice, halfway between a growl and a sob.

Selena thought of another princess, worlds away, and said nothing.

Camilla turned away, white-knuckled hands digging into her bedsheets. After a moment, she spoke up again, savagely. "Why are you still standing there? I'm sure you're just as anxious to leave as Corrin was. You can't get away fast enough."

"I'm staying."

For the first time since Selena had come inside, Camilla's voice wavered. "Y-you..." Her teeth clenched as she hardened her resolve. "Did you not hear anything I just said?" the princess demanded. "I don't want your help. I don't  _need_ your help."

Selena sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping a respectful distance. "My la--" She clamped down her teeth on the word, shaking her head. _Such words put a distance between us._  "Camilla. I can tell you're in pain. Please... don't try to hide it from me."

"What could  _you_ know of what I'm going through?" Camilla's voice cracked. "Living with the weight of Father's expectations... wondering, every day, if he'll decide that I'm no longer of use, and dispose of me like he has so many others... I've tried to protect Corrin all this time, to protect her from Father, so that she won't be forced to go through the same pain that I have. But she wasn't grateful at all... she left me behind,  _abandoned_ me!"

"Camilla--" Selena reached out a hand, but Camilla slapped it away, her voice rising almost to a shriek.

"You don't know what it's like! All my life, I've struggled for Father's approval, for his love, but he can barely spare a word for me. No one cares about me--not Corrin, not Father, and  _certainly_ not you! You.  _Know. NOTHING!_ " Her eyes met Selena's for the first time, filled with unshed tears and such wild rage that Selena recoiled, losing her balance and falling from the bed onto the floor. One hand went up, instinctively, as if that gesture could shield her from Camilla's words.

And, in that moment, everything changed.

Camilla's eyes widened in shock at the fear on her retainer's face, rage draining away to be replaced by concern and dismay. "I... Selena, I didn't mean to... I can't..." The princess seemed to collapse in on herself, cradling her face in her hands. "Please... just go."

Looking at the princess, Selena saw two women at once. One was a formidable warrior, implacable and strong, impervious to harm, merciless to her foes. But the other... a lost child, unloved, living in constant fear, desperate for the love and approval of a father who saw her only as a tool, terrified of losing the ones she loved.  _This is what her life has done to her._

She made her decision.

"I... won't leave you. Not like this." Selena rose to her feet and hesitantly moved closer, sitting down on the bed once again. This time, she was at Camilla's side. "I won't leave, because I  _do_ care about you."

Camilla looked at her incredulously. "But, the things I said..."

A sad smile came to Selena's face.  _Angry words, a slammed door, white wings disappearing over the horizon for the last time..._ "We've all said things that we regret."

Camilla looked down, all pride and fury gone. "...that may be true, but what I said was... unforgivable. I don't deserve your kindness."

Impulsively, Selena pulled Camilla close, letting the princess's head rest against her shoulder. " _Everyone_ deserves some kindness." She stroked Camilla's hair, a gesture of reassurance she remembered from another lifetime. "And it doesn't matter if you think it's unforgivable. It only matters that others are willing to forgive."

Camilla's shoulders shook, slowly at first, then with increasing violence as she began to cry: sobs that racked her whole body, until she was bawling against Selena's shoulder with the abandon of a child, begging forgiveness, crying for her mother. Selena held her with a mother's gentleness, and whispered words of encouragement and forgiveness.

And thought of her own mother, and tried to forgive herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pasdechat, for the prompt "Camilla and Selena, comfort." I ended up pouring a significant number of my headcanons as to how Garon's abusive parenting relates to Camilla's mental state, as well as how Selena's antagonistic relationship with her mother shaped her. As a result, it ended up much harder to write than some of the others.
> 
> I'd especially appreciate feedback on this one, if you have it!
> 
> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140667512216/mere-words).)


	8. Right Where He Belongs (Takumi, Hinata, & Oboro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi enlists his retainers' help for a bit of well-deserved catharsis.

Oboro snipped off the last thread and grinned. "What do you think, Lord Takumi? Is it a decent likeness?"

The Hoshidan prince tilted his head first to one side, then to the other. "Hmm. Let me see..." He backed up several steps, squinting his eyes slightly, and repeated the process. "Yeah, it looks good."

"Glad you approve," said the blue-haired seamstress. She began packing up her sewing kit. "So, did you find a good enough location for it?"

Hinata spoke up, chuckling. "I asked Scarlet, and apparently there are some nice cliffs nearby."

"That sounds good to me." Takumi nodded.

The samurai unfolded a burlap sack, holding the neck open wide. "Here, Oboro, shove it in. I'll carry it."

Oboro giggled. "Sure thing."

\- - -

It took them half an hour to reach the "nice cliff" Scarlet had mentioned. Once there, Hinata upended the sack, a straw-stuffed dummy spilling its way out. Though the facial features were rough at best, the feathery cloak, black yarn locks, and crude mask made it quite clear who the likeness was supposed to be of.

"So, where do you want it set up?" said Hinata, wiping his forehead.

"Hm." Takumi stroked his chin for a moment, then grinned. "Right at the edge."

"If we stick it on some branches, we might be able to get it to stand up."

"Ooh, good idea." Oboro looked back toward the woods. "I'll see if I can find something."

The set-up took another fifteen minutes, but eventually Oboro and Hinata stepped back with matching satisfied grins. The dummy stood like a scarecrow, arms spread wide, black "hair" swaying slightly in the breeze.

Snickering, Oboro gave her prince an elaborate bow. "All yours, Lord Takumi."

The Hoshidan prince flipped the Fujin Yumi in his hands, string glowing into existence, and gritted his teeth in a smile. "With extreme pleasure."

Arrow after arrow slammed into the dummy, sending straw and tatters of fabric to the ground. As the tenth blow struck the dummy, the sticks began to break. An eleventh arrow, and a twelfth, and the splintering grew louder.

With one last shout, Takumi loosed a thirteenth arrow, more powerfully drawn than the last. With a last resounding  _crack_ , the supports shattered altogether, and the false Iago flew backwards off the cliff, striking off the rocks all the way to the bottom. Takumi, breathing heavily, listened to the fading sounds before dismissing his bowstring with a tired grin.

A smattering of applause came from the two watching retainers. "Nice one, Lord Takumi!" said Hinata, grinning from ear to ear.

"Truly inspiring," said Oboro, nodding agreement. "You sent the scum right where he belongs."

The prince ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks for your help. I was worried you would think it was... weird."

"Hey, nothing weird about it! Everyone needs to let off steam once in a while," said Hinata. "I was glad for the privilege of helping."

Oboro smirked. "I helped more."

"What do you mean?  _I'm_ the one who did the heavy lifting."

"And  _I'm_ the one who made sure that his target was actually visually pleasing..."

Takumi smiled as he half-listened to his retainers bicker. It was good to have such understanding friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140709507621/right-where-he-belongs).) Something short and funny, to counteract yesterday's extended angst. For smolviolin, who suggested "Takumi and Oboro slam-dunking Iago into the trash." ...close enough, right?


	9. A Dagger of the Mind (Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the blood staining his hands, Leo holds fast to conviction.

The reports stacked on his desk were less than encouraging. Unrest in Cheve, gangs of thieves roaming the Windmire underground, corrupt soldiers and officials bringing shame to their country, outright rebellion by the Ice Tribe. It seemed like Nohr was being assailed from every direction by those who wished to overthrow the royal family.

Leo rubbed at his temples, sighing deeply.  _It feels like we're aboard a ship that's slowly capsizing. For every problem we deal with, two more take its place._

He glanced over at the candle on his desk: its flame was beginning to gutter as it burned lower and lower, the dish in which it sat filling slowly with wax. Judging by the markings on the side, it had already been burning for almost two hours.

 _And I've barely made any progress._ He let out a long sigh, rolling stiff shoulders with a groan, and reached for the next report.

His lips curled in distaste as he saw the seal at the top of the paper: a half-mask, pressed into black wax.  _Iago. What does he want?_

"My dear Prince Leo," the report read--and Leo could almost hear the unctuous, condescending tone of the king's advisor in every line--"it has recently come to our attention that an official near the border may have ties to Hoshidan smugglers. According to the supply manifests..."

Leo skimmed through the main body of the report, knowing that what was laid out in it mattered very little. He had little doubt, himself, of the official's innocence, but he was equally convinced that Iago and his father had already made up their minds about the man's guilt. He directed his attention to the closing paragraph.

"As you know, there is only one punishment for traitors under Nohrian law. The sentence is death. I trust that you will make the necessary arrangements." The paper was signed in the advisor's own hand.

The prince clenched his teeth, taking a deep breath to calm himself.  _Arrogant scum. "As I know..." There was little enough reason to include that, unless he was trying to make a point._  The part about Nohrian law was certainly true, though it hadn't always been. Leo had studied old texts, and those he had read had painted a picture of a far different Nohr from the one he and his siblings knew.

It was also, he reflected, a barely veiled threat: a sly implication that an insufficiently resolute attempt would bode ill for Leo himself. He scoffed.  _His smugness is disgusting. But as long as he continues to underestimate me, I can continue to outmaneuver him._

He considered the problem, carefully examining every angle to find the best solution. _In the grand scheme of things, one official's life is worth very little. But to the man himself, or to his family..._ Leo shook his head and dipped his pen in the ink to write a reply. "I agree that it is vital to stamp out the seeds of rebellion before they sprout. Rest assured, I will issue a warrant for this man's arrest as soon as possible, that he may face swift justice."

He set down the paper, a smirk of weary satisfaction coming to his face. _I'll have Odin deliver the warrant personally. He's not exactly known for his subtlety, so if this man catches wind of his approach and flees before we can render justice... well, that would be a real shame, but not too terribly surprising. It's sad, how easily traitors to the throne can escape punishment._

He'd learned to accept what victories he could: sparing the Hoshidan captives at Corrin's request had been just the latest in a long line of small rebellions. But for every life he spared, he took another. There had to be balance.

 _Even if it had meant truly killing those Hoshidans... I would have done it, without hesitation._ _Even if they had all hated me for it... anything would be better than seeing Xander forced to kill against his will._ He closed his eyes.  _I would rather have Corrin hate me and survive than die believing me to be a hero._

He reached for the next report, resignation settling in his stomach as he saw the telltale marks of an execution order.  _There's no getting around this one. The woman in question is already in our custody. All that remains is for her sentence to be carried out._ Leo glanced over at the stand where Brynhildr lay, its pages glowing faintly.  _Once more, your branches will be stained with blood..._

Leo started as the door opened, a familiar voice asserting itself into its reverie. "Hey, Leo, it's time for dinner!"

"Ugh. Elise, are you familiar with the concept of knocking?"

"Yeah, but it's quicker to just tell you in person instead of waiting for you to answer the door." His younger sister stood on tiptoe, peering at the top of his desk. "What are you doing?"

The prince gave her an easy smile. "Studying, of course."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Government, laws... the kind of stuff you've repeatedly called _boring_."

"Because it is," said Elise, sticking out her tongue. "You'd be much better off talking to people, like I do."

"People like talking to you," said Leo. "I can't say the same for myself."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so _boring_ all the time..."

"Boring? I'll show you boring?" Leo smirked, extending his hands into claws--the same way that he had back when they'd played together as children--and growled theatrically.

"Aah, a monster!" Elise, shrieking and giggling, ran from the room.

Before he followed her, Leo took one last took back at his desk: the weight that he'd taken upon himself, shown in stacks of paper. He allowed himself a fond smile.  _This is for you, Elise. For you, and Corrin, and everyone that we love. If I have to stain my hands with blood to keep yours clean... If I have to become a monster... so be it._

_It's the least I can do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...a dagger of the mind, a false creation..." - Shakespeare, _Macbeth_
> 
> Like the massive Shakespeare geek I am ([Exhibit A](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5071417/chapters/13294981)), I took the title for this piece (and a lot of inspiration) from _Macbeth_. It seemed especially apropos for Leo, who's always doing the dirty work that nobody else is willing to take upon themselves while projecting an appearance of unconcern.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140766653481/a-dagger-of-the-mind).)


	10. Watching the Clouds (Elise/Keaton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise wants to play a cloud-watching game. Keaton... isn't very good at it.

They lay back in the grass, Keaton's head pillowed on his arms, Elise's head resting on his stomach. Elise's finger shot to and fro, pointing out shapes in the clouds as the wolfskin tried to keep up.

"Hmm. A cat!"

"...uh, a dust-bunny."

"A turtle!"

"Um. A furball?"

"A dog!"

"Uhh, maybe a big dust-bunny..."

"A horse!"

"A _really_ big dust-bunny--owww!" Keaton winced as Elise's fist connected lightly with his side. "What gives?"

"Oh, come on, you're not even trying," said the princess, settling herself back down. "You've used  _dust-bunny_ three times."

"I know a lot about dust-bunnies," Keaton muttered. "And besides, the clouds look a lot more like dust-bunnies than they look like... whatever you're saying."

"It's about  _imagination_ , Keaton." Elise prodded him again. "Come on, once more with feeling."

"Fine..."

Her finger shot up. "You go first this time. Tell me what this one looks like."

The wolfskin squinted. "Um. A dead rat?"

Elise sighed in exasperation. " _Keaton_..."

"Sorry."

The princess shifted her head and giggled, and Keaton raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I guess it does kind of look like a dead rat from this angle..."

Keaton grinned triumphantly. "See? I was right!"

Elise pointed to the sky again. "Okay, how about that one?"

\- - -

The breeze stirred the grass, bringing the scent of flowers to Keaton's nose. He realize that Elise hadn't given him a new cloud in several minutes and sat up slightly, glancing down at his stomach. The princess seemed to have fallen asleep, head lolled to the side, breathing even.

The wolfskin smiled.  _Well, I guess I should let her rest..._ He laid back, arms behind his head, staring up at the sky, as clouds like a hundred fluffy dust-bunnies floated overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr, who requested "a tiny happy fluffy thing" with Elise and Keaton. So here you are: something that is tiny, happy, and fluffy!
> 
> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140802170856/watching-the-clouds).)


	11. To Gaze at the Moon in the Sky (Azura/Laslow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow teaches Azura a song he learned from his mother long, long ago.

"You know, it's nights like these that make me feel like singing," said Laslow.

"Singing, and not dancing?" Azura, leaning against his shoulder, laughed lightly. "That's unusual for you."

The Nohrian retainer shrugged. "Well... maybe both."

"So what is it that makes you want to sing?"

"When I look at the moon on the surface of the water, it reminds me of a song my mother used to sing." There was a certain tinge of regret in his voice, as there was whenever he spoke of his past.

Azura squeezed his hand, smiling up at him. "I didn't know that your mother was a singer."

"Well, she was more of a dancer than she was a singer. The same as me, really. But she really had a beautiful voice." He craned his head back, looking up at the moon. "She taught me a song and a dance when I was little, about a white swan princess and a black swan prince, meeting by moonlight at the shores of a lake."

"A black swan prince and a white swan princess?" Azura plucked playfully at the black fabric of Laslow's shirt with one white-gloved hand.

Laslow blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, yes." His expression turned thoughtful. "I still remember every bit of it." He hummed for a moment, gauging the key, before singing softly. " _The moon was smiling gently down..._ "

For the first few lines, he sang alone, but it wasn't long before Azura joined in, her voice on a pure, open vowel that wove harmonies and counterpoints through the simple melody. Laslow started, his song coming to an abrupt halt as he stared at her open-mouthed.

Azura frowned. "I'm sorry, did I mess you up? I've never heard that song before..."

"N-no..." Laslow grinned, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It's just that, no matter how many times I hear your voice, it's still breathtakingly beautiful."

Azura paused. "Oh. Thank you."

"I would have thought you knew the song, from how quickly you picked up the tune. You truly have a gift for music."

"Well, your willingness to share inspired me, so you're partly responsible." Her teasing tone startled a laugh out of the swordsman.

"Well, as long as you're still inspired..." Laslow stood, extending a hand in his best courtly fashion. Blushing profusely, he spoke. "Would you grant me the honor of a dance... my white swan princess?"

The blue-haired woman's blush matched his as she took his hand. "Of course, my black swan prince."

Together, at the moonlight lakeside, they sang, Azura's clear soprano and Laslow's gentle tenor in perfect harmony. Around and around, sand stirring beneath their bare feet, they danced, and for once, gave no heed to who might be watching.

As the song drew to an end, their voices and movements slowed, until they were standing almost entirely still, held in each other's arms.

" _And now at last the two embrace, and in his arms the swan does sigh  
Up she looks, with smile so wide, to gaze at the moon in the sky."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon, who requested "Azura and Laslow, bonding over duet-filled dates." The song lyrics (and guidance for this prompt) were taken from Olivia and Donnel's supports in _Awakening_.
> 
> ([Tumblr version.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140932080246/to-gaze-at-the-moon-in-the-sky).)


	12. Broken Dishes (Felicia & Sophie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, the shattering noise coming from the kitchen isn't Felicia's fault.

Felicia had almost reached the kitchen when she heard the familiar sound of dishes shattering. Only this time, she wasn't in the room. Frowning, she quickened her pace, stepping around the end of the counter. As she entered the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring.

A horse stared back at her.

Felicia blinked. "A-Avel?"

Still making eye contact with Felicia as he chewed at a sack of flour, the horse kicked at a shelf behind him. Another dish crashed to the ground, shattering among the pieces of several other plates.

Past the horse, she could see the back door of the kitchen hanging open. Apparently, somebody had forgotten to close it--or Avel had managed to get in on his own.

_But if Avel is here, then where is--_

"AAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEELLLLL!" Sophie's familiar wail drifted to Felicia's ears. It was shortly followed by the girl herself, breathing hard as she burst through the back door of the kitchen. Her uniform was covered in grass stains: seeemingly, the horse had thrown her from his back before running off to cause more trouble.

Sophie skidded to a halt in the kitchen before noticing Felicia. She instantly went red, giggling nervously. "Uh, hey, Felicia."

"Sophie," said Felicia.

The sweating cavalier laughed nervously. "So, uh, Avel's in the kitchen."

"I see."

"I kind of fell off while I was riding him. And then he ran away."

"...I see."

"Dad told me I have to take a firm hand with him. So I guess I should try scolding him." Sophie took a deep breath and drew herself up, hands on her hips and a glare on her face. "Bad Avel. Very bad. You're not supposed to do stuff like this."

The horse gave Sophie a very human look of condescension and continued his munching. His owner stepped forward to prod him in the shoulder. "Hey, listen to me!"

Felicia though she Sophie's horse roll his eyes as he snorted in derision. _At least he stopped trying to eat the flour, though..._

The horse turned--no mean feat, in the cramped confines of the kitchen--and shouldered past Sophie, bumping her back against the counter. As soon as Avel reached the door, he broke into a run.

Sophie stood in silence for a few moments before realizing what was going on. "H-hey, wait! You can't just... AVEL!" She turned back over her shoulder. "Sorry, Felicia--AVEL! COME BAAAAAACK!" The hapless girl ran off after her mount, voice quickly fading into the distance.

In silence, Felicia looked around at the shambles of the kitchen. She closed her eyes and sighed.  _Guess I should go find a broom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon who suggested "Sophie and Felicia bonding over their clumsiness." I decided to throw Avel into the mix, because I thought it was funnier that way.
> 
> ([Tumblr version.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140987042771/broken-dishes))


	13. Fanciful Inscription (Odin & Nyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx isn't particularly fond of running the smithy, and for good reason.

"Ho there, faithful ally!"

The shout jarred Nyx out of what had been a pleasant train of thought.  _Only Arthur and Odin speak like that. So which one of those buffoons am I dealing with today?_

She shot a withering glance over to the entrance, where Odin stood as if posing for a statue. "What do you want,  _child_?" she asked, putting special emphasis on the last word.

"Why, I have come to seek a weapon whose power may slake the thirst of my aching blood!" He extended his hand in another would-be heroic gesture. Nyx rolled her eyes.

"So you've come to use the smithy."

"Indeed, that is the purpose of my advent here--"

"If you want a weapon forged, stop chattering and let's get this over with." Nyx spoke through gritted teeth.

Odin, picking up on her irritation, replied in a more subdued tone. "...yes, ma'am."

They moved over to the tome-forging area: a low stone table with an inlaid pattern of topaz that glimmered in the forge fires. Nyx snapped her fingers impatiently. "The materials."

"Of course." Odin pulled a pair of tomes out from under his cloak, unable to resist a slight flourish as he did so. "Fimbulvetr tomes of the finest quality."

"Interesting," said Nyx, raising her eyebrows. "You actually brought something good."

"I could do no less, when the weapon we forge today will be the mate to my twitching spell-hand--" He noticed Nyx's glare and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Habit."

"I shall now begin the process of forging," said Nyx, ignoring him. She laid the two tomes in the circle, closing her eyes, and began to chant softly.

Odin held up a hand to shield his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter, culminating in an aquamarine flash, a noise like a thunderclap, and the sharp smell of ice. When the light cleared, a single tome sat on the table.

"There's your weapon," said Nyx, gesturing carelessly. She was turning away from the table when Odin grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait--"

"You'd better have a good reason for grabbing me," said Nyx, leveling a glare at him. Odin hurriedly withdrew his hand, smiling nervously.

"Uh, what I mean to say is that it is of utmost importance for my weapon to have a name." He seemed to be quickly picking up steam as he went on. "A name that will strike fear into the hearts of our foes and uplift the spirits of our allies... A name that captures the passion for justice that we carry in our hearts... One that will first be inscribed on the cover, then upon the pages of history!"

"...right." Nyx briefly considered telling him to go away, but she knew how damned persistent he could be when he put his mind to it.  _The sooner I help him name his weapon, the sooner I can get him to go away._ She headed over to get the inscription materials.

Once she had laid them out on the desk, she turned back to Odin. "So, what were you thinking?"

"Something that captures the fell might of the storm. Something imposing..." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as if he was about to explode.

Nyx put a palm to her forehead.

"I HAVE IT!" Odin's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he extended an arm in a grand gesture. "The Whirling Blizzard of Icy Doom and Destruction!"

"No."

"Wh-why not?"

"Because a name that long couldn't possibly fit on the binding, you dolt!" Nyx prodded the cover of the book. "Shorten it."

"...Whirling Blizzard of Icy Doom?"

"Shorter."

"...Blizzard of Icy Doom?"

"Even shorter."

Odin practically pouted. "That should be short enough to fit on the cover..."

"Not if you want to be able to read it."

Odin let out a theatrical sigh. "Fine. We shall name it... Doom Blizzard."

 _Finally_. Nyx nodded. "That's fine." She dipped the pen into the silver ink and carefully wrote the weapon's new name across the cover. The ink sank in almost immediately, bonding with the cover as befitted its magical nature. Nyx carefully replaced her tools and handed off the book. "There you go."

Odin grinned. "Many thanks, fellow unraveler of magic's darkest secrets!" Accepting the newly-christened Doom Blizzard, he headed for the door. Before he left, though, he called back over his shoulder. "Rest assured, I shall be sure to avail myself of your masterful magical services when next I have a tome to name. Until then... farewell!"

Nyx's left eye twitched.  _Oh. Wonderful..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a prompt that I received, but a goofy thing that I thought of when I ran into Nyx at the smithy earlier today. It worked out nicely, since I haven't used either of these characters yet.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141053098626/fanciful-inscription).)


	14. Writing on the Wall (Izana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pursuit of knowledge is not to be taken lightly.

"Um, Archduke Izana, it's wonderful to see you, but--" Corrin, looking slightly frazzled, followed after the ruler of Izumo as he skipped down the castle lane, stepping on every crack in the pavement with childish glee.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of the fun you aren't having," said Izana, glancing back over his shoulder. "Come on, I want the grand tour. You've got a hot spring, right? I heard you had a big hot spring. That's why I showed up."

The princess blushed slightly. "Uh, yes, we do, but the women are using it now, so..."

"Ah. Well, I'll make use of it later. What's next? Come on, tell me what buildings you've got here." He paused mid-skip to twirl around, leaving Corrin staring with a nonplussed expression.

"Well, there's the armory and the shop--"

" _Boring_."

"There's the lottery shop, but that's closed in the evenings. And I don't think anyone's in the mess hall either."

"What about that building over there?"

"The Hall of Records?"

Izana grinned broadly. "Ooh! Yep, that sounds like a good place to kill time. Show me the way, will you?"

\- - -

The Records Hall was a quiet building with the aura of an inviolable sanctuary. At least, that was the aura it had until two seconds after Izana walked in. "Wow! This place is pretty great!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Echooooooo!" The Archduke of Izumo giggled as his own voice bounced back to him. "Cool!"

"Archduke Izana, I don't mean to be rude--"

"Of course you don't." The diviner bounced over towards one of the walls, which appeared to be covered in some sort of scratches. "Hm. Neat pattern. Who drew it?"

"Actually, this building was here when we arrived," said Corrin. "I'm not sure what those marks mean."

Izana's eyes darted across the walls, making out more and more inscriptions. He sauntered over to the end, where a number of the markings were laid out in a geometric pattern.  _Interesting... very interesting._   _None of them are repeated..._

"Archduke--" Corrin put a hand out to tap his shoulder, but before she touched him the white-haired man spun around fast enough to make her yelp.

"My lady, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh, I guess?"

"I'd like a cup of my favorite tea."

"Your favorite tea? I'm not sure we have any specific varieties--"

"Oh, any tea will do. But it must be prepared in a very specific fashion: the water must be boiled for half an hour to cleanse it of all impurities, then steeped for fifteen minutes, then carefully reheated, and served in a clay cup. Did you get all that? Good. Off with you then, shoo." Flicking his wrists, he waved the bemused princess out the door.

As soon as she was gone, all trace of levity left his face. _That should keep her busy for a while._ _Now..._ He moved to the ninth wall, carefully looking over the signs to commit each one to memory.  _Let's see what the gods want me to know._

He crossed the room again and began to read the writing on the wall.

"A dragon neither white nor black saw his future self as no more than a caged beast..."

\- - -

He stood in front of the eighth wall, the last he had left to translate, and read what was written with increasing consternation. "The child of light kidnapped by the dark..." His lips formed the words, but his mind refused to acknowledge what was written.  _That's... that can't be. If it is true... If Corrin finds out..._

"Archduke Izana?" He started at a voice from the entry. Corrin, looking somewhat harried, held a clay cup of tea out to him. "I brought your tea."

"Ah. You have my thanks." Izana accepted the cup, dipping a finger in it to test the temperature. "Perfect." He threw back his head and drank the lot in one gulp. "Now then, the baths should be open by now, right?"

Corrin sighed. "...yes."

"Well, in that case, lead the way."

He hid his feelings behind a smile like a mask.  _Better for her that she doesn't know._

_Gods, if you're listening... well, I know that it's unlike me to make a formal request, but please: let her be happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good time to mention that I transliterated all of the ancient texts today. Although they can be viewed by any player of Fates at any time, they do have a few plot spoilers. (Izana in this fic is me. That's what I'm saying.) You can view them [here.](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141109743926/fates-ancient-texts)
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141119920926/writing-on-the-wall).)


	15. Self-Consciousness (Ophelia/Soleil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all her bravado, Soleil still hasn't gotten used to having a girlfriend.

_Whew, I'm beat._ A tired grin on her face, Soleil made her way into the bathhouse.  _A good soak will be the perfect way to finish the day._

She left her sweaty practice clothes in a heap by the door and headed into the main room with her towel slung over her shoulder, humming a jaunty tune to herself.

"Hey, ladies! How's it... going..." Soleil trailed off as she realized that the room was practically empty. Apart from herself, there was only one other person present.

"Ah, Soleil. Come to join the chosen maiden's purification ritual?" Ophelia lifted a hand out of the water and waved, giggling.

"O-Ophelia! N-no, I just came in to wash up..." Soleil belatedly tried to wrap the towel around herself, backpedaling. "Don't worry, I can wait. You take as long as you like, okay thanks bye--"

"Hey, hold on!" Ophelia's expression was incredulous. "You're not just going to run away, are you?"

"Um, actually, that's what I was going to do."

"C'mon, Soleil, what's wrong?" Ophelia moved over to the opposite end of the bath, leaning her elbows on the edge with a growing grin. "You're redder than a tomato!"

"I... uh..." Soleil gulped. "W-well, you're  _naked_."

The scandalized tone Soleil used sent Ophelia into peals of laughter. "There's nothing unusual about that. We're in the baths. And isn't this something you used to daydream about?"

Soleil fidgeted with her towel and said nothing.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"...yeah."

Ophelia looked thoughtful. "You never used to mind."

"Well, that was before the two of us..." Soleil scratched the back of her neck. "You know. You're so much cuter than I am." She winced slightly at Ophelia's incredulous snort. "No, seriously! Next to you, I feel like I don't measure up."

There was a loud splash as Ophelia leapt to her feet, one finger pointing dramatically. "Don't be ridiculous! I may be the chosen maiden, but you are  _my_ chosen one, and I won't have you doubting yourself. Am I clear?"

Soleil averted her eyes in embarrassment.  _This would be so much less awkward if we weren't IN THE BATH_.

She heard Ophelia's bare feet slap down on the stone a fraction of a second before the other girl's hand steered her over to make eye contact. Ophelia smiled up at her. "Well?"

"...okay, you win," said Soleil at last, her smile returning ruefully.

Ophelia giggled and went up on tiptoe to kiss her on the cheek. "Good. Now that we've got  _that_ squared away, come along and I'll wash your back."

Rolling her eyes, Soleil stepped into the water. "Sheesh. When did you get so good at getting your way?"

"With you around, I was bound to pick up a thing or two about wrapping girls around my finger."

"You are the chosen maiden, after all."

Ophelia winked. "And don't you forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon, who suggested "Soleil suddenly becoming embarrassed about changing in front of her new girlfriend, when she never gave a second thought about it before." Hopefully this does justice to what they had in mind!
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141220589101/self-consciousness).)


	16. Seasoned to Perfection (Hana & Subaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's retainers are a good team, even if they do make everything into a competition.

Subaki raised the ladle to his lips, took a sip, and winced. "Too much salt."

"What do you mean, too much salt?"

"Exactly what I said, Hana. There's too much salt in this."

The samurai crossed her arms with a dubious expression. "I think your taste buds are too weak."

"My taste buds are  _perfect_ , thank you very much."

"There you go again with the perfect act."

" _Act_? Have you _seen_ me?" Subaki flipped back his hair with a dazzling smile. "I'm flawless."

Hana scoffed. "You fell off your horse."

The sky knight's face went as red as his hair. "Th-that was  _one time!_ "

"And I will never let you forget it."

"...stop distracting me. We need to finish making Lady Sakura's meal!"

Hana smirked. "You're just trying to change the subject."

"Maybe, but we still need to get this done."

"...okay, fine."

Subaki gestured towards the pot, still holding the ladle. "As I was saying, this is too salty--"

Hana snatched the ladle back from him and brandished it warningly. "Don't insult my soup again! Sakura likes it just fine the way I make it. Stick to making your rice balls."

"She'll hardly be able to appreciate their exquisite taste past the flavor of your soup," Subaki grumbled.

"Well, that's your problem, not mine. Sakura likes the way my soup tastes. She always makes sure to say so."

Subaki rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can't argue with that. I concede defeat."

"Wow, really?" Hana giggled as she stirred the soup. "That hardly ever happens."

The red-haired knight sighed. "As long as Lady Sakura is satisfied, I have no reason to complain."

"We can definitely agree on that."

"Although..." A slow smile came to Subaki's face. "If I had to eat your soup myself, all bets would be off."

Hana's eyes narrowed. "...I  _will_ throw this ladle at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon who requested Subaki-Hana interactions. Hana canonically over-salts the food, so I couldn't resist making that joke. These two are a lot of fun!
> 
> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141288119251/seasoned-to-perfection).)


	17. Only the Mission (Beruka/Selena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an assassin, trust and love are different things entirely. (Minor spoilers for Beruka's supports.)

Lying back in bed, Beruka stared at the ceiling and wondered if she was going soft.

She was accustomed to waking all at once--a sudden transition from sleep to absolute readiness, perfected over her career as an assassin. Today, though, her consciousness had slowly trickled to wakefulness, a sensation that would have been pleasant had it not been so utterly alien to her.

Much of it, she suspected, had to do with the woman sleeping beside her.

Selena, for all her poise on the battlefield and her determination to keep up appearances, was an inelegant sleeper: splayed across a good two-thirds of the bed, her mouth open and a faint trickle of drool staining her pillow. She'd gotten tangled up in the bedsheets, and sometime during the night had pulled all of them onto her side.

That in itself was enough to give Beruka pause. The old her would have noticed.

The blue-haired assassin felt the mattress shift and glanced to the side. Selena, yawning widely, smiled at her. "Morning, dear."

"Good morning."

Her lover winked. "You could sound a bit more happy about it."

"...sorry. I'll try to do that next time."

Selena sat up and shifted over, wrapping her arms around Beruka's waist. "Hey. Are you all right? Did you not sleep well?"

Beruka's tone was flat. "You took all the blankets."

"Not like you need them anyway." Selena's fingers plucked at the black fabric of the wyvern knight's tunic. "You wear all of your clothes to bed. Well, almost all of them. I'm glad you leave off the boots and the armor."

"I must be ready to attend to Lady Camilla at any moment."

"I mean, I could--"

"You would at least have to pause to get dressed. Unless," Beruka added thoughtfully, "you wish to attend to Lady Camilla wearing nothing but a blanket."

Selena's cheeks darkened in embarrassment, but the rare dry humor from Beruka was enough to make her chuckle. "Now there's an idea. I'm sure that the princess would appreciate it."

"Perhaps."

After a moment, Beruka extricated herself from Selena's arms, moving to the edge of the bed to pull on her boots. She fumbled slightly with the laces, prompting a frown from Selena.

"Is something else wrong?"

"No," Beruka lied smoothly. Then, thinking better of it, she closed her eyes and sighed. "...yes. I am... concerned. Perhaps even worried." She looked back, making eye contact with Selena. "About us."

Selena's hands, holding the bedsheet to her chest, clenched slightly. "What do you mean?"

"This sort of relationship is unusual."

"But not unheard-of," Selena reminded her.

"It's unprofessional." Beruka sighed. "And furthermore, I know disturbingly little about your background. It's an unforgivable lapse for someone of my station."

"Are you worried that I'll turn out to be some kind of spy?" She winked. "Don't you love me?"

"I do love you." Beruka stoically accepted the kiss that Selena darted forward to press against her forehead.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I can't bring myself to trust you fully. Not when so much about you is a mystery." She closed her eyes. "So I must be prepared to set my love aside, and do what is necessary."

Selena gave a rather forced laugh. "Do you think you'll have trouble killing me, if worst comes to worst?"

Beruka shook her head without hesitation. "No. Killing you would present no trouble."

Selena's laugh died on her lips with a strangled sound. "B-Beruka?!"

The assassin's eyes were icy, and her voice hard as a stone. "I killed the man I called father with my own hand. I would regret your death, true, but I would't hesitate at all if Lady Camilla ordered me to take your life. When it comes to my profession, there is no room for personal feelings. There is only the mission."

A long silence fell.

Beruka hesitantly reached out a hand to touch Selena's shoulder. "Selena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. All I meant was that I can't let our relationship get in the way of my duty." A faint blush came to her cheeks. "I'm not... good with words."

"...I know." Selena exhaled. "Gods know it was my fault for making that joke to begin with... sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. You're so  _serious_ all the time. I feel like you've forgotten how to smile."

Beruka's eyes widened slightly in surprise as Selena's hands went to either side of her face, fingers pulling upwards at the corners of her mouth. "There. Feel that? That's a smile." Selena grinned. "I'm going to take my hands away now. Try to hold it, okay?"

Beruka continued to smile as Selena backed off. The red-haired woman chuckled. "There, perfect. How does it feel?"

"It feels odd to smile without a reason." Beruka's face slid back into a neutral expression.

"Well, we'll fix that eventually." A bell high on the wall chimed, and Selena sighed. "Ah, Lady Camilla wants us. We'd better get to it."

This time, Beruka smiled on her own. "Perhaps before that, you should put on something other than the blanket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon, who provided the pairing (Selena/Beruka) and the prompt "Ambivalence." I tried to capture the conflict between Beruka's harsh upbringing and the softer side of her that Selena would try to bring out in their relationship.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141460036026/only-the-mission).)


	18. A Shoulder to Lean On (Ryoma & Saizo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, Saizo sets aside his pride and allows himself to be cared for.

"Just a bit further, and we'll be at the rendezvous," said Ryoma encouragingly.

Saizo grunted in reply. He was glad of the high prince's arm around his shoulders: without it, he wouldn't have been able to stand, let alone walk. Still, their progress was laborious as they made their way through the forest.

One of his boots snagged slightly on a root, and he stumbled, putting too much weight on his injured ankle. Despite his best efforts, the ninja couldn't suppress a slight hiss of pain.

Once again, Ryoma's strong arms kept him upright. "Saizo, we can stop for a while if--"

"No, my lord."

The prince frowned at his retainer. "Are you sure?"

"I have no wish to slow you down."

"You'll slow me down more if you injure yourself out of sheer stubbornness."

Saizo considered that for a moment. "Very well."

"Glad you've decided to see sense." Ryoma smiled. "Here, I'll help you sit down." The prince stooped slightly, easing his retainer to lean against a nearby tree and sitting down at his side. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, my lord."

"I feel as if I should thank you again," said Ryoma after a moment.

"For guarding you, my lord? That hardly merits your thanks. I could do no less."

"Perhaps. But answer me honestly, Saizo: how many times have you put yourself in harm's way, and been injured, for my sake?"

"...that isn't the sort of thing I make a habit of counting."

Ryoma chuckled. "I suspect you would lose track quickly, if you did."

"...maybe."

"After all you do for me, the least I can do is give you a shoulder to lean on."

Saizo gradually realized that Ryoma's arm was still around his shoulders. He flushed slightly under his mask.  _Does his highness even realize that, I wonder...?_

The red-haired ninja spoke up. "I think we've rested long enough. The others will be waiting. Let's go."

Ryoma smiled. "All right, if you insist."

Together, the pair got to their feet and, slowly, made their way off into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon's prompt "Saizo/Ryoma, awkward cuddling." I must admit to being initially unsure of how to make cuddling awkward, but I persevered.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141493005586/a-shoulder-to-lean-on).)


	19. Nohrian-Style Cooking (Sakura & Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need to picture the food as your worst enemy.

Xander stared balefully down at the potatoes and pictured Iago's face on each one of them. His grip on the knife tightened, and he took a deep breath.

"No mercy!" The knife descended, cutting through the food with what could probably be described as excessive force. In a surprisingly short time, the potatoes had been finely diced.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, the crown prince of Nohr glanced over toward the door of the kitchen.  _I thought I heard something there... a sort of squeak?_ "Hello? Is someone there?"

A small figure in a white-and-red dress emerged from behind the door, eyes downcast. "S-sorry, Prince Xander... you sounded angry, and it kind of s-startled me."

"Lady Sakura..." Xander blushed slightly. "I apologize if I frightened you. I hadn't thought that anyone was listening."

"Is what you were doing... Nohrian-style cooking?"

"Ah, no. Just something peculiar to me."

"Do you c-cook like that all the time?" Sakura moved further into the room, looking over at the cutting board.

"Only when I need to work off some tension," said Xander, leaning on the counter. "Which is... frequently. But it's better to shout at vegetables than at people."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, i guess." She fidgeted slightly. "C-could I try, maybe?"

The Nohrian prince smiled. "If you like. There are still some carrots that need chopping for the stew." He set down the knife and stepped away from the cutting board. "Go ahead."

Sakura picked up the knife and hesitated, glancing over at Xander. "U-uh, how do you usually do it?"

"Well, I picture whatever I'm chopping as my worst enemy. Everything flows naturally from there."

"I... I see." Sakura closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "O-okay. I can do this." Her eyes snapped open, and she raised the knife. "Here goes nothing!"

A frenzy of chopping later, and a panting Sakura bowed in the carrots' direction, murmuring "Rest in peace." She turned to Xander. "How'd I do?"

"Well..." Xander hid a smile as he looked at the mutilated vegetables, lying on the cutting board in crooked, unevenly-sized chunks. "You were certainly very... passionate about it."

Sakura looked down at the cutting board and blushed. "Oh dear... I didn't cut them very well, did I?"

"Maybe not, but you didn't do badly for your first time, and I can even them out." He took the knife from her, pointing with it towards the cutting board. "The key is to channel your anger into precision. It takes some practice, but you'll improve."

"You think so?"

Xander thought back to the first time he'd vented his frustration in chopping vegetables and nodded. "You already did better for your first time than I did. Just make sure that someone's around when you're practicing, in case you hurt yourself."  _I certainly learned that from experience..._

"S-sure." Sakura smiled. "Thanks for helping me out." She let out a long breath. "I'm... going to go lie down now. Excuse me." She gave him a shallow bow and shuffled out of the kitchen.

 _She wore herself out..._ Xander allowed himself a brief chuckle.  _Reminds me of myself, when I was her age. Maybe Nohr and Hoshido are more similar than we care to acknowledge. I guess Corrin was right._

Shaking his head ruefully, he busied himself with fixing the damage Sakura had done to the carrots.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sakura. Cooking. No mercy."
> 
> Inspired by a conversation I had with unassumingvenusaur concerning [the Nohrian tofu incident](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140833871051/the-awkward-moment-when-you-mess-up-the-recipe-so), which led to a discussion of [Xander's mess-hall shenanigans](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/140089144941/the-mess-hall-is-great-because-you-get-to-see-the) and what it would be like if he taught Sakura how to cook. As my first prompt for _Revelation_ , it's also quite entertaining.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141497855276/nohrian-style-cooking).)


	20. A Different Sort of Crown (Elise & Ryoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise enlists Ryoma's help with a special project.

Ryoma was making way across the castle grounds when he spotted Elise sitting cross-legged in the grass, her back turned to him and a basket at her side. Curious, he deviated from his course, calling out as he did. "Elise, what are you doing?"

She twisted slightly, grinning broadly as she saw him. "Oh, hey Ryoma! I'm, uh, hard at work." She punctuated that with a giggle.

Ryoma took another step forward, craning his neck to see over her shoulder, and smiled. "Ah. So I can see." The ground in front of her was scattered with flowers, and more were in her hands, being woven into a circle. "Tired of your tiara, huh?"

"I felt like making a different sort of crown." Elise giggled again. "Do you want to help?"

The high prince of Hoshido scratched at his chin. "I'd been meaning to get some training done--"

Elise's eyes glinted mischievously as she lifted the lid of the basket. "I'll share my sandwiches with you."

Ryoma clutched at his heart in an over-dramatic fashion. "Ah! Tiny sandwiches... my greatest weakness."

"Yep! Felicia told me  _aaaaaaall_ about that." Elise patted the grass next to her. "Here, there's plenty for both of us... both flowers  _and_ sandwiches. Heehee!"

Ryoma knelt down beside her, reaching out to take a few flowers. His fingers made a few false starts, but soon they settled into a practiced motion, weaving in and out expertly as he twined the flowers' stems together into the shape of a crown. Elise's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, you're really good at this!"

The swordmaster smiled. "Naturally. I've done it before."

"Really?" Elise clapped her hands together in delight. "That's super-cool!"

Ryoma chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. But Prince Xander might tease me about it, so let's make it our little secret, okay?"

Elise giggled. "Sure!"

Ryoma reached for the basket, picking out a sandwich and eating it in two large bites as he worked.  _Ahhhh... pure bliss. Just as good as I remember._

After a few minutes, the Hoshidan prince held up the newly-finished flower crown at arm's length and nodded in satisfaction. "What do you think, Elise?"

"It's really good!" Elise grinned. "You should try it on."

"Yes," said Ryoma, his tone serious. "I suppose that I should." He lowered it to rest atop his brown hair with all the gravity of a ceremony. Once it was in place, he turned to look at Elise. "How does it look?"

"Perfect!" The youngest princess of Nohr nodded decisively. "Thanks for humoring me, Ryoma."

"It was my pleasure." Ryoma dusted off his knees and got to his feet. "Now then, I should probably get to training." He took off the flower crown carefully, handing it down to Elise. "Take care of this for me, will you?"

"Of course." Elise set it on top of the basket and grinned up at him. "Hey, can I ask you a quick question?"

"I suppose."

"When all of this is over, and we all go back home... you're going to be the king of Hoshido, just like Xander will be the king of Nohr."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, when you have your coronation..." Elise giggled and pointed to the flower crown Ryoma had made. "Maybe you should use one of these!"

Ryoma, nonplussed for a moment, simply blinked before throwing back his head and letting out a long laugh. "A flower coronation! Wouldn't that be something."

"Hey, I think it's a good idea!"

The high prince of Hoshido wiped at his eyes and grinned broadly. "I promise you this much, Elise: I'll certainly consider it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a companion piece to the previous one--I'm on an international sibling bonding kick.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141521254876/a-different-sort-of-crown).)


	21. A Friend Like You (Benny & Laslow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on night patrol, Benny has an unexpected encounter.

"You're out late."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I could say the same thing to you." Laslow grinned disarmingly. Benny did not.

"I'm on patrol."

"Yes, so I noticed." Xander's retainer rolled his shoulders. "Nice night for it, wouldn't you say?"

"...Yeah."

Benny expected the swordsman to make some sort of excuse and leave, but instead he leaned against the wall, apparently settling in. "The weather here is very pleasant."

"It is."

Laslow chuckled. "You're not much for conversation, are you?" He winked as the knight met his eyes. "Oh, come on, smile. That was a joke."

A slow smile came to Benny's face. "A joke. Heh."

"You seem surprised."

"Well, I sort of am. This is the longest conversation I've had with anyone in quite some time." The burly guard scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "To tell the truth, I thought you'd scream or run away as soon as you saw me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"People tend to be scared of me. And it's dark outside."

"I don't see any reason to be scared of you, personally." Laslow clapped Benny on the shoulder. "It's obvious that you're a really nice guy."

"You think so?"

The grey-haired man looked thoughtful as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "To tell the truth... once upon a time, I might not have thought the same way. But back in..." He cleared his throat. "Back home, that is. I had a friend like you."

"You did?"

Laslow's smile was soft and sad. "I did. Everyone thought he was scary: he always seemed to be scowling, and he had a scar across one of his eyes that made him look dangerous. But once you got to know him, he was the kindest and most loyal friend that anyone could hope for. And so soft-hearted." A light chuckle came to his lips. "You know, I once found him crying over a flower at the side of the road?"

"Huh." Benny smiled. "So I remind you of your friend?"

Xander's retainer nodded. "I feel like you two are kindred spirits."

"I'd like to meet this friend of yours," said Benny. "I'm sure we'd have a lot of stories to share with each other."

There was a faraway look in the mercenary's eyes. "One day, maybe you will... who knows?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for "Brady and Benny, bonding over being scary and misunderstood." Brady's not in this game, so I settled for the next-best thing.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141580760761/a-friend-like-you).)


	22. Nothing to Hide (Leo & Forrest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrest and his father have their first real conversation in a long time.

After the battle was done, Forrest turned his attention to his horse. It had been the first battle for both of them, and the poor beast was in a state of confusion, flanks quivering and eyes wide. The young troubadour stroked its neck gently, whispering soothing words to it. "There, there, girl, it's all right. You did well."

"Forrest." The voice, crisp and serious, could only belong to his father. He spoke without turning around.

"Yes, Father? Did you want something?"

"Merely to see how you were doing. That was a hard-fought battle."

"As you can see, I am unhurt," said Forrest. "Thanks to Corrin's strategies, of course."

"Of course." Forrest heard his father shifting his feet, and a slight intake of breath--as if he'd thought of something to say, but thought better of it.

Forrest's tone was expectant. "Was there something else, Father?"

"...yes. I wanted to apologize."

Now  _there_ was a surprise. Forrest turned around, looking at his father for the first time. Leo's arms were crossed, and an expression of discomfort was on his face, but he met his son's glance squarely. "Apologize for what, in particular?" the young prince asked.

"For the way that I've been treating you. I've acted selfishly, without any regard for your feelings, and for that I am truly sorry." Leo cleared his throat. "Had I been less selfish, less determined to keep you hidden away for the sake of my own fragile pride, you might never have been caught up in this mess. I was wrong to try to hide you."

Forrest's voice caught. "Father--"

"I know that I've been a poor excuse for a parent," said Leo. "And that it may take time for you to forgive me. But I want you to know that I couldn't be prouder of you. I see now that I had nothing to hide."

"Father... thank you," said Forrest, smiling timidly.

A faint blush came to Leo's cheeks. "Anyhow, I've said my piece. I'll leave you to it."

He turned to leave, but something in the way he moved caught Forrest's attention. "Hold on, Father. You're still hiding something, aren't you?"

Leo looked guilty. "I--"

"You're holding your arm oddly. Is it wounded?"

"...yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not serious, and I didn't want to worry you--"

Forrest cut him off. "You deciding not to tell me about your injuries is  _much_ more worrying! Now hold still, and let me take a look at it." He clucked disapprovingly at Leo as he lifted his staff. "Really, father, you should know better. What were you thinking?"

"To be honest..." Leo grimaced. "I was thinking that maybe I needed some pain as a reminder that I shouldn't take your feelings so lightly."

Forrest considered that for a moment. "That," he declared, "has to be one of the most thoroughly foolish things I've ever heard."

"It is, isn't it?" His father smiled wryly. "And after everything I just said about not hiding anything, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who requested "Forrest being comforted by his parents or Elise after they rescue him from the bandits." It sort of ended up running both ways as the prompt went on.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141666301426/nothing-to-hide).)


	23. Another Pastime (Beruka/Kagero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, Beruka seeks out another way to spend her time.

A gentle breeze blew through the garden, stirring the grass and ruffling the hair of the two women who sat on the porch overlooking it.

They were an oddly-matched pair--one dark-haired and full-figured, dressed in elegant Hoshidan garb; the other diminutive and clad in workmanlike black. But the way they carried themselves was identical: with the easy grace of experienced combatants, ready to spring into action at any moment despite the peaceful air of the night. 

Beruka had a canvas in front of her, and was currently bringing her formidable powers of concentration to bear on reproducing the garden before her. As she dipped her brush in the ink, she glanced back at Kagero. "What do you think?"

"It's quite good for a first try," said Kagero approvingly. "You learn quickly."

"I always have."

"I'll admit, I was surprised when you asked me to teach you."

"Now that the war is over, I have little else to do with my time. There aren't many people left who need to be killed." Beruka's voice was at once amused and bitter. "Lady Camilla told me to find another pastime. I chose painting."

"I'm happy to lend whatever assistance I can, but I must ask: why did you choose _me_ as a tutor?"

Beruka's brush paused in its crossing of the canvas as she considered the question, though she did not look away from her work. "I heard that you were a good painter."

"Oh? From whom?" Kagero raised an eyebrow.

"Odin. He said something about your  _miraculous skills_ over dinner one night."

The dark-haired ninja chuckled. "That explains it. I remember him being very... effusive in his compliments."

"He often is. But in this case, I do not think he was far from the mark."

"Really? That's surprising." Kagero shook her head. "Many people find my art to be unsettling."

" _Unsettling_? How?"

"They prefer art that is more... restful, perhaps, is the word. But mine is the exact opposite."

"Why should that be a problem?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagero.

The blue-haired assassin dipped her brush again. "Before the war ended, we killed people on a daily basis, for no reason save for our lieges' orders. With a past like that, what reason would we have to paint something  _restful_?" She leaned back from her canvas, surveying the finished product with satisfaction. "I think your art is beautiful. Unsettling or not."

Kagero smiled. "You have an odd way of reassurance."

"I have a tendency to be blunt. I suppose that many people find  _me_ unsettling."

Impulsively, Kagero put a hand over Beruka's. The Nohrian woman stiffened, but did not pull away. "Beruka?"

"...yes?"

"I think that  _you_ are beautiful. Unsettling, or not."

An incongruous blush came to Beruka's cheeks. "...oh."

Belatedly embarrassed by her own boldness, Kagero pulled away. "I, ah, thought you should know that."

For a few long moments, Beruka was silent. "I'm not used to such kind words. But... thank you." She met Kagero's eyes, and now there was something curiously shy about her posture. "If... if it's not too much trouble... would you perhaps like to paint me next?"

Kagero smiled. "Nothing would please me more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who sent Kagero/Beruka and the prompt "Beruka wanted to try out a hobby, and decided to go with drawing because of Kagero." Post- _Revelation_ , though no plot is really involved. Since these two don't have any canon interactions, I had quite a bit of freedom writing it up.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141674494706/another-pastime).)


	24. Knight's Honor (Silas & Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Nohrian fleet sets out for Hoshido, two knights from different walks of life meet on the deck.  
> (Minor plot spoilers through Chapter 16 of _Conquest_.)

"You are Silas, correct?"

The white-haired knight clapped a fist to his shoulder, gauntlet clanking against his breastplate as he saluted. "Yes, your highness. Did you have need of me?"

Xander nodded. "I thought that the two of us might speak, if you had a moment."

Silas smiled crookedly. "If you want to talk to me, my lord, you don't need to ask. I've pledged my service to the royal family, on my honor as a knight, and that means obeying any order you may have without question."

"A fair answer," said the Crown Prince. "Then, if you don't mind, I have some questions for you." He settled in against the railing of the ship, looking back towards the Cyrkensian coastline.

Silas seemed to relax slightly as he took a position beside Xander. "Ask away."

"Firstly. How is my sister doing?"

"I assume that you mean Lady Corrin?" At Xander's nod, Silas continued on. "You needn't worry about her. She seems to grow even stronger every day."

"That's good to hear."

"You were the one who trained her, weren't you, Prince Xander?"

"I had some part in her training, yes."

"Then you have something to be proud of. She's become a capable warrior."

Xander smiled faintly. "I never had any doubt that she would." The expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared as he continued on. "Is she happy?"

"That is a more difficult question." The young cavalier drummed his fingers against the rail. "I won't lie to you... I think she's in a lot of pain."

The Nohrian prince stared down into the choppy ocean. "I see."

"It's a combination of quite a few things, I think. She barely had any time to adjust to the idea of having more siblings before she was fighting against them. And she was very worried when Elise got sick; she nearly panicked--"

"I don't blame her. I would have felt the same."

"And... may I speak frankly, your highness?" Xander nodded curtly. Silas let out a long breath. "What happened in Cheve, and then the orders the king gave in Nestra..." He shuddered. "I think she's troubled by what the king is asking her to do. And I don't blame her. I have misgivings about it, myself."

Xander considered that answer in silence. "One final question for you, Sir Silas. A question of a knight's honor."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You said that your oath required you to obey any order you were given by the royal family, without question. But say that you were given an order you found completely reprehensible--an order to execute a surrendered foe, or to take the life of an innocent." His eyes met Silas's, hard as the steel of his blade. "Would you follow it?"

Xander saw indecision and fear flit across Silas's face, and fancied he could almost hear the younger man's thoughts.  _He wonders if this is a trap, a test to weed out traitors... one of Iago's cruel games, perhaps. But if he's the man I think he is, then I can guess his answer before he speaks._

Silas set his jaw and spoke. "...no, my lord. I would refuse, even if it meant my own life was forfeit."

For a second time, Xander smiled, but this time there was no mirth to it. "Then you are a true knight. My sister is lucky to have such a man in her service." He pushed away from the rail. "If you'll excuse me, I should consult with my retainers."

Silas saluted again. "Of course, Prince Xander."

The Crown Prince strode deliberately away, each step feeling curiously heavy. _Even if his own life was forfeit. He_ is  _a true knight._

_Far better than I._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who wanted a conversation between Xander and Silas. After writing this, I'm kind of disappointed they didn't have a support... so much _potential_...
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141758878291/knights-honor).)


	25. No Need to Shout (Asugi, Kagero, & Saizo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Saizo and his son argue about the stupidest things.

Kagero didn't even have to look to recognize the telltale signs of Asugi and Saizo approaching: the sound of raised voices preceded the duo every time they walked by. Though she couldn't make out the words, she was already convinced that the subject of their disagreement was largely inconsequential.

"Come on, dad, if you would just try it--"

"No."

"Try it!"

"NO!"

"Sheesh, there's no need to shout..."

"You don't seem to understand me when I speak quietly. I've already told you  _no_ dozens of times."

"Only nine times. I've counted."

"...ugh."

Both of them halted as Kagero stepped out in front of them, a small smirk on her face. "Good afternoon, Saizo."

"Good afternoon," said both in unison--Saizo disgruntled, Asugi wickedly amused.

The elder Saizo glared at his son. "Since when do you answer to that?"

"Probably since it started annoying you," said Kagero. She raised an eyebrow at the younger ninja. "That's a bit petty of you, Asugi."

Saizo's son crossed his arms. "He started it, Aunt Kagero."

"Really?"

"He impugned the good name of all candy. I could not, in good conscience, let that stand."

Kagero directed her sardonic glance to her fellow retainer. "Is that so?"

The one-eyed ninja had the grace to look somewhat ashamed. "He kept pestering me to try his candy. I wanted to make it clear that I had no interest in any of it."

Kagero took a deep breath. "So you're saying that your latest shouting match came from a disagreement about  _candy_."

Asugi shrugged. "Pretty much."

The dark-haired woman rubbed her forehead and sighed. " _Gods_ , you two are hopeless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr user [dontmesswithabunnyposts](http://dontmesswithabunnyposts.tumblr.com/), who requested "Kagero breaking up a stupid fight between Asugi and Saizo." The "cool aunt" angle was one of the options given, so I was quite happy to go with that. (And I couldn't resist the _history of japan_ references...
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141838963041/no-need-to-shout).)


	26. Your Heart In Two (Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ENDGAME SPOILERS FOR BIRTHRIGHT.**
> 
>  
> 
> He silently prays to ears that cannot hear, asking for forgiveness that he knows will not come.

He had the power to shatter mountains, to fell armies, to bring even the strongest to their knees.

When he'd drawn forth his holy blade, the torches had guttered and the the very pillars had shaken. When he swung it, his opponent had given way before him.

Again and again, he'd forced his enemy to the ground. Again and again, his enemy had risen, eyes filled with determination and aching familiarity: a silent plea for mercy to an older brother who had none left to give. He was past holding back.

It wasn't until his sword descended that he realized how wrong he was.

As if from far off, he heard the echo of a song--a song he'd heard in Nestra, standing at his father's side. The words rang in his ears, as if addressed to him alone.

" _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two..._ "

Siegfried clattered to the floor, both edges stained with blood.

He had the power to shatter mountains, to fell armies, to bring even the strongest to their knees.

He knelt there, tears in his eyes, and knew that all of that meant nothing.

She was small in death, delicate as a flower, her last smile still showing through the pain on her face. He cradled her in his arms, as he had so many times when they were young, and cursed his powerlessness.

Before he set her aside, along with his tears...

Before he raised his own sword once again...

Before his enemy's blade descended upon him, and his eyes went dark...

Even before all that, Xander knew that he had died already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night and I hate myself for doing this. Nobody asked for this, least of all me, but it refused to leave my head until it was written.


	27. Unorthodox Retainers (Forrest & Siegbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal cousins of Nohr commiserate about their self-declared "guardians."

Siegbert stared down into his teacup and let out a long sigh, his breath scattering the faint steam rising from the tea's surface. Across the table from him, Forrest raised his eyebrows delicately.

"If you don't drink your tea, it will get cold, cousin."

"Yes, I know." Siegbert took a sip, his frown lessening as he did. "This is wonderful."

His cousin smiled. "I'm glad you think so. It's good to get a... er,  _reliable_ second opinion?"

"What exactly do you mean by _reliable_ , Forrest?"

Forrest's left hand idly toyed with one of his ringlets. "Well, the last time I made it, Ophelia insisted on trying some. And her feedback wasn't very helpful."

"I can imagine," said Siegbert. "What did she say?"

"Well, when I first bought the tea, she nearly made the poor woman who was selling it cry."

"What?!"

"Shouting about how 'enemies of my liege lurk in every shadow,' and the contents of the bags could be some 'diabolical poison'... I had to practically drag her away before she caused even more of a disturbance." Forrest shook his head. "And I'm not exactly suited for, uh, dragging people away."

Siegbert winced. "I see."

"And when she tried the tea itself, first she said that 'Such artistry could only be expected from the scion of the Royal House of Nohr.' And then something about 'the fair finger of fate has pointed me towards this, the finest of all teas, brewed by the hand of my peerless liege'... or something like that." He took a long sip of his tea.

"...How do you remember all that?" said Siegbert.

Forrest set the empty cup down on its saucer with a soft clink. "Well, I've gotten the hang of listening to Ophelia speak," he said. "She follows the same patterns, whether she's praising something I've done or, uh, threatening a shopkeeper. You just have to switch out a few words to make sure that it's applicable to the situation..."

Siegbert took another sip of his tea. "Have you tried asking her to give you some space?"

"That sort of thing doesn't work." Forrest laughed softly. "She just says something about serving our family being 'in the blood of the chosen heroes,' and that's as far as you can get." As he lifted the teapot to pour himself another cup, he smiled at Siegbert. "I'd think that you would know that as well as I do, given  _your_ self-proclaimed retainer."

Siegbert rubbed at his forehead. "Ah, yes."

"Come on, Siegbert, it's your turn to talk," said Forrest eagerly, refilling his cousin's teacup. "I want to hear about what you've been going through, too."

The young knight rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, uh, Soleil is certainly a... colorful person." A slight blush came to his face--an expression that Forrest seized on immediately.

"You're embarrassed!"

"Of  _course_ I'm embarrassed!" Siegbert put his head in his hands. "The last time I saw Soleil, she..." He gulped, flushing even further. "She was taking off her shirt. Outside! In plain sight! She didn't even care that I was standing right there. I don't think I'll ever get over the shock..."

A sly little smile came to Forrest's face. "Did she look nice?"

Siegbert flung his hands in the air, exasperated. "I... Yes? No? I'm not sure? I'm dying of embarrassment _just remembering it_?" Siegbert glared at his cousin. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

The troubadour chuckled. "I am. But I can't help myself! That mortified look on your face is just too funny!"

"I'm reliving a traumatic memory and you're laughing at me," said Siegbert in an injured tone.

"You're being over-dramatic."

"Over-dramatic?"

"I deal with Ophelia on a daily basis. I  _know_ over-dramatic when I see it."

Siegbert sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

The two lapsed into silence, the only sound the gentle stirring of the breeze and the soft clink of teacups on saucers.

Forrest laughed suddenly, drawing a surprised look from Siegbert. "What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering if Father and Uncle Xander ever have conversations like this. After all, from what the two of them have said, both Soleil and Ophelia take after their fathers."

Siegbert nodded. "In more ways than just their eccentricities." He waved a hand. "I can't count the number of times that I've seen Father arguing with Laslow about something or other... usually chasing girls around. But he's told me that he trusts Laslow with his life, and that despite any disagreements they might have, he could never ask for a better retainer... or a better friend. No matter how... unorthodox."

Smiling, Forrest raised his teacup in a mock toast. "Here's to our unorthodox retainers: some of the best guardians anyone could ask for."

Siegbert followed suit. "And some of the finest friends."

\- - -

From the bushes across the street, two pairs of eyes watched the proceedings with curious interest. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I can't be completely sure. My ears are not  _that_ keen."

"Deafening yourself shouting about your chosen blood _probably_ doesn't help very much."

Ophelia swatted at Soleil. "Hush, you. If you talk too much, they might notice us."

"So what, we just have to wait until they leave?"

"Yes."

The mercenary flopped back and sighed. "Well, great. Not a pretty girl in sight, except for--"

The mage crossed her arms huffily. "Don't even think about it. I cannot allow anything that would be a potential distraction from my sacred duty to Lord Forrest."

"All right, so I have nothing to do, then." Soleil glared up at the sun. "It's too hot out here..." She began to lift the hem of her shirt.

Ophelia sighed. "Not _this_ again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr user [dlartistanon](http://dlartistanon.tumblr.com/), who requested "Siegbert and Forrest commiserating over their respective self-declared unorthodox retainers (Soleil and Ophelia)." Doubles as "cute cousin bonding" for another anon who requested the same characters. This was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/141964282086/unorthodox-retainers).)


	28. Laundry Day (Charlotte/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander runs into a bit of a surprise down by the river.

Xander was strolling by the bank of the river when he heard the rhythmic sound of cloth being dragged over a washboard. Curious, he quickened his pace slightly.

As he rounded the bend, he saw Charlotte, her usual revealing attire changed out for a practical tunic and trousers, kneeling at the water's edge. Dirty clothes were piled next to her, with more in a basket behind. Her face was set in an expression of fierce concentration as she savagely dragged her garments across the ribbed surface, oblivious to anything else.  _She seems quite serious._

The Crown Prince cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, Charlotte."

The blonde woman yelped in surprise, the noise transitioning halfway through into a delicate giggle. "Ahhhhhh-ha-ha! Lord Xander. What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

"Just my laundry day, as you can see," said Charlotte, gesturing towards the basket behind her. "I have to remember to do it often, or I would have  _nothing_ left to wear." She emphasized the last sentence with a vapid flutter of her eyelashes. "Wouldn't that be a nightmare?"

"...quite." _That's certainly laying it on thick. Making up for her previous lapse, perhaps?_

"As long as you're here, Lord Xander, could I perhaps prevail upon you to give me some help?" Charlotte beamed at him. "I'd be ever so grateful."

"What would you like me to do?"

"If you hung my things up to dry once I've finished washing them, that would save me quite a bit of time." She pointed with one hand. "I already have a line set up over there."

Xander nodded. "Certainly. It would be no trouble at all."

"Thank you so much," said Charlotte, giggling again. She held out the garment she had been washing. "Here, this one should be ready to dry."

As Xander secured the garment--by the looks of it, one of the fighter's spare shirts--to the line, he spoke up casually. "How are your parents, Charlotte?"

"My... parents?" Charlotte considered that question for a moment. "I'm rather surprised that you'd ask."

"Corrin told me that you often send money home to them. That's truly admirable of you."

"Milord is too kind," said Charlotte, and this time the warmth in her voice was genuine. "I'm flattered that you can find anything good to say about me."

"Really?" Xander took the next piece of laundry--a pair of short trousers--and turned back to the line as he spoke. "Apart from familial devotion, you have many fine qualities. Your skill on the battlefield is unquestionable, and even off of it, you excel in many areas: cooking, caring for animals, making sure that the armory is kept in order..."

Charlotte's giggle was artificially bright. "Why... Lord Xander. You'll overwhelm me with such praise."

The prince's lips curled into a tight smile. "Not to mention your prowess as an actress. Don't sell yourself short, Charlotte."

"I'll consider what you've said, my lord." Charlotte glanced back over her shoulder. "Could you hand me a few more things out of the basket, please? My pile is running a little low."

"Of course." Xander knelt down next to the basket, picking up as many pieces as he could to move to Charlotte's pile. He heard her give a little gasp and paused. "Is something wrong?"

"By your right hand, my lord..."

Xander glanced down, catching a glimpse of white lace. He lifted it to examine it.  _...ah. A lady's undergarment._

Charlotte was already in full flow. "How mortifying, for you to see my smallclothes in such a manner... I'm truly sorry for this." She batted her eyelashes at him again. "Can you forgive me?"

Xander, straight-faced, simply shrugged. "You have good taste."

"I... wait, hold on..." Charlotte went red with genuine embarrassment, tripping over her words. "You... I...  _what_?!"

"It's not quite as daring as what Camilla favors, but it's certainly of excellent quality." He held the lace up to the light. "I don't believe I've seen this pattern before. Chevois craftsmanship, perhaps? It's certainly quite different from the normal fare in Windmire." He turned to the still-spluttering Charlotte, a certain amount of satisfaction in his voice. "I take it that didn't have the effect you desired?"

"That's..." Charlotte clenched her teeth. "Ugh! Unbelievable! And after everything that I did to...  _ugh!_ " She slammed a fist into the ground.

Chuckling, Xander brushed off his knees. "I must be going now. But feel free to try again in the future."

With that parting shot, the Crown Prince of Nohr resumed his walk, leaving Charlotte behind--frustrated, but more than a little intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who requested "Charlotte flirting with/trying to seduce Xander." I sat on the prompt for a few days before this idea whacked me in the face, and I knew at once what must be done.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/142052299571/laundry-day).)


	29. Right-Hand Man (Hans/Iago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a like-minded subordinate is a true blessing.

"Iago."

King Garon's rumbling voice at the door drew Iago out of his paperwork-induced stupor. He rose to his feet, giving the Nohrian monarch a smooth bow. "Your Majesty. This is an unexpected pleasure. What brings you here today?"

"I wished to hear of your progress on the invasion plan."

"Of course, sire." At Garon's crooked finger, Iago fell in behind the king, making sure to keep a respectful distance. "The plan is almost complete. All that remains is to determine how best to set the board and put the pieces in motion."

Garon grunted. "This is more than one of your games of chess, Iago. The fates of kingdoms are in the balance."

"Of course, sire." Iago cleared his throat. "I merely meant that we must determine the best way to deliver our gift."

 _That_ turn of phrase was enough to elicit a chuckle from the king. "Aptly put. So, what did you have in mind?"

"If we allow the Hoshidans to believe that they have captured Corrin, then they are more likely to let their guard down. If we send the child to the border on some pretense or other, that could be the opening we need." Iago adjusted his mask slightly, grimacing as it chafed at the skin beneath. "Of course, we would need to ensure that Corrin is taken in..."

"...and the child's servants could pose a problem." Garon nodded. "I have been thinking much the same. However, I have a solution in mind."

"As expected of Your Majesty," said Iago, giving the king a half-bow as he walked. "May I ask what it is?"

"A man named Hans. He's a capable warrior, and better still, he'll follow our orders without question." The king's smile was filled with cruel anticipation. "He will ensure our plans are carried out. And once the invasion begins, Hans will serve under you as a commander. Think of him as your right-hand man."

Iago smiled. "I am eager to meet him."

A man was waiting for them when they entered the throne room. Iago took him in at a glance: tall and broad-shouldered, the brief garb of a Nohrian axeman emphasizing bulging muscles and craggy features. The warrior knelt as the pair entered the room, speaking up in a rough voice. "Your Majesty."

"Hans." Garon gave the warrior a shallow nod. "We have further instructions for you, concerning Corrin's mission."

The man's eyes glinted. "Corrin, eh? I've been looking forward to putting that brat in--" Belatedly, he realized Iago's presence and cut himself off. "Ah. You're Iago, right?"

"Indeed." The masked advisor's lips curled into a smirk. "You seem to share my thoughts on Corrin."

"Hehe, I'm glad to hear that." Hans held out a hand. "I look forward to working with you."

Iago accepted the gesture, feeling the warrior's palm rough under his own. "As do I." He chuckled softly. "I am sure that we will get along _very_ well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy April 1st! Please don't judge me!**
> 
> ...ugh, I need to shower after writing this. An anon sent me "consider: crackship hans/iago" just a few days after I started doing these, and _Poisson d'Avril_ is the only appropriate time for something like that in this otherwise Very Serious Fic Collection™. (Not even bothering to tag the ship, though. Might give people the wrong idea.)
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/142073306041/right-hand-man).)


	30. Nightmares (Leo & Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi has never been a restful sleeper, and the war has only made it worse.

_A strong wind carrying the smell of smoke... the sharp pain of a blade... the sensation of falling... betrayal... betrayal... BETRAYAL!_

Takumi woke in a cold sweat, eyes snapping open, a long breath shuddering from his lips as he bit back a scream. He dragged himself upright, gasping in the cool night air, pressing a hand to his chest as he tried to steady his breathing and the wild pounding of his heart. The calm he sought was a long time in coming, but eventually his panic faded.

The Hoshidan prince gritted his teeth, eyes scrunched tightly shut.  _Damn... it's always the same thing, again and again. Would it be too much to ask for these dreams to just leave me be?_

He settled back onto his pillow, arm resting across his forehead, and stared up at the ceiling. He'd grown all too familiar with the sight over the course of far too many sleepless nights: every crack and imperfection in the plaster, the grain of the worn beams, the slight dip in the corner.  _Ugh... this is no good. I won't be able to get back to sleep like this._

He sat up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed, and headed to the door.  _Maybe a walk will do me some good._

Bare feet cold against the floor, he made his way down the hall. The moon was full, and its light cast faint shadows against the far wall as he passed a window. At this time of night, everyone but those on night patrol would be abed, resting themselves for the next excursion.  _It's what I was_ trying  _to do--wait, what's that?_

A light was shining ahead of him: not the steady, pale light of the moon, but the flickering brightness of a candle-flame.  _It's coming from the sitting area up ahead... is someone else awake?_

He continued forward, his footsteps barely making a sound, but the person ahead seemed to have heard them nonetheless. "Who's there?"

"Just me." Takumi stepped out into the light, seeing Leo sitting in a chair with a book open in his lap.

"Ah." There was the slightest hint of contempt in the other prince's voice before a thin veneer of civility settled into place. "Good evening, Prince Takumi."

"Why are  _you_ awake?"

Leo looked back down at his book, turning a page in an ostentatious display of ignoring Takumi. "I could ask you the same question. But as it happens, I like to read before going to sleep. It helps me to unwind."

Takumi folded his arms belligerently. "Am I disturbing you? I can leave if you want..."

Leo sighed. "No. I just hadn't expected to see anyone else awake at this time of night. Normally, I'm the only one up." He slid a slip of paper into his book and carefully closed it before gesturing to the chair opposite him. "You can sit down, you know."

After a moment of hesitation, Takumi settled into the chair opposite Leo. It was a Nohrian-style seat, overstuffed and upholstered in worn fabric. He looked up to see Leo, hand to his chin, studying him from across the table. "What?"

"No offense, but you look like hell."

"How am I not supposed to take offense from that?" Takumi snapped.

Leo shrugged. "You don't look like you've been sleeping much."

The Hoshidan prince ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't."

"What's the matter, miss your royal bed?" There was a hint of a taunt to Leo's question.

Takumi didn't rise to the bait. "No. I've been having nightmares."

Leo blinked. "Oh." He bit his lip, looking surprisingly remorseful. "I'm... sorry to hear that."

"Why should  _you_ be sorry?"

Leo said nothing in reply, and the silence stretched on. It was Takumi who finally spoke up, voice dull.

"The nightmares are always the same: I'm fighting, killing, with people dying all around me. People I know, fighting with me or against me, dying." He cradled his head in his hands. "Sometimes, I'm the one who kills them."

Again, the prince of Nohr was silent.

"Leo?"

At the direct question, Leo finally spoke. "Yes?"

"Do you have nightmares, too?"

He thought it was a stupid question the moment he said it, but to his surprise, Leo didn't laugh it off. Instead, he looked pensive. After a few moments, the Nohrian prince answered, his voice soft.

"I used to. But not anymore."

There was a story there, Takumi was sure.

He didn't ask for it.

"I'll let you get back to your book, but... do you mind if I sit here for a while longer?"

"Take as long as you like."

Takumi sank back into the chair, eyelids feeling heavier than they had before. He was dimly aware of Leo opening his book again, turning his attention to its pages.

Perhaps it was just a trick of the flickering candlelight, or a figment of his drowsy mind, but as he drifted off to sleep, Takumi thought he saw Leo rise and walk over to him, draping a blanket gently over his slumbering form. The prince of Nohr pulled away, candle in one hand, the other hand glowing faintly, unfamiliar words on his lips. Only the last three were clearly discernible: "Sleep in peace."

The candle-flame went out.

That night, Takumi did not dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WolfSoulProductions, who suggested Leo comforting Takumi after a nightmare. Leo does his best, bless him.


	31. Not So Disappointing (Asugi/Selkie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asugi proclaims his latest candy to be a failure. Selkie wants to see for herself.

Selkie found Asugi sitting under a tree, hands behind his head and elbows in the air in his usual pose of over-relaxation. She smiled brightly, wiggling her fingers in a wave as she jogged over. "Hey, Asugi!"

"Uh, hey." The ninja seemed distracted by something, and his reply sounded somewhat muffled.

The kitsune girl plopped down next to him, letting her tail cushion her seat. "How are you?"

"Disappointed." That word was clearly spoken around something in his mouth.

Selkie leaned closer, eyes narrowing. From the movement of Asugi's cheeks, he appeared to be sucking on something. She clapped her hands. "Ooh! Got a new kind of candy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! You come up with some pretty great stuff. So what is it this time?"

"A failure."

"What do you mean, a failure?" Selkie frowned.

Asugi tucked the candy into one cheek, giving his face a rather lopsided, pouty appearance. "Well, I was trying to combine rock candy with fruit juice."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Little rock candies with fruit juice fillings. The first batch were kind of a disaster... the outer coating was too thin, and the juice spilled everywhere. Then in this batch, I made the opposite mistake, and now the coatings are so thick it's almost impossible to suck through them." He spat the candy onto his palm, holding it up between two fingers. "It's barely smaller than it was half an hour ago. Which I wouldn't mind, if the coating was able to hold a decent flavor, but it doesn't. So overall, this candy is a disappointment."

"Aww, that's too bad. Have you tried chewing it?"

Asugi laughed as he rolled the candy around on his palm. "It's called rock candy for a reason. You can't exactly--hey, wait!"

Before he finished his sentence, Selkie snatched the candy from him and popped it into her mouth, speaking around it. "What's the problem?"

The ninja blushed faintly. "Don't you care that I was just sucking on it?"

"Not really." She winked. "Here, I'll show you how to chew--"

"No, wait, you'll break your--"

There was a loud crack. Asugi winced, but his wince faded as he noticed a dribble of fruit juice coming out of the side of Selkie's mouth.

"Uh, okay, not what I was expecting--mmf!"

The kitsune girl lunged forward suddenly, pressing her lips against his. After the initial moment of shock, Asugi leaned deeper into the kiss: the taste of the fruit juice was still sweet and strong on her tongue.

After a moment, they pulled away. Selkie wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Didn't I tell you? Kitsune have very strong teeth."

"...Ah."

"Hold on a second, you've got a little something..." Sellkie reached up with the corner of her sleeve to wipe some stray fruit juice from Asugi's chin. "Awww, you spilled it."

"I don't think that's really what you should be worried about..." Asugi laughed nervously. "But, uh, thanks, I suppose."

"No problem." Selkie's eyes danced. "So, how many more of those candies were in that batch?"

All in all, Asugi reflected, maybe the rock candies were not so disappointing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr user [renegadeka](http://renegadeka.tumblr.com/), who wanted a shipping prompt for these two. Obviously I had to involve candy.


	32. The Head That Wears the Crown (Leo, Niles, & Odin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ENDGAME SPOILERS FOR BIRTHRIGHT.**
> 
> The burden of the Royal Family lies heavy upon his shoulders.

"Your Majesty."

It was the fourth time Niles had repeated those words, and Leo finally realized that his retainer was addressing him. He rubbed at his forehead. "My apologies. I was lost in thought."

"Ah. A common occurrence." The white-haired man's mouth quirked into a familiar smirk, an expression for which Leo was absurdly grateful.  _That much, at least, has not changed._

One of his hands went up unconsciously to adjust the set of his crown. Even after months wearing it, he still found it ponderously heavy.  _It was made for another head than mine, after all._

Composing himself, Leo looked down from the throne. "What did you wish to tell me?"

Niles folded one arm over his chest and gave his liege a half-bow. "We've received word from our scouts. Apparently, Baron Ludwig and his dissidents have holed up in Palace Macarath. They're threatening to withhold the stores of medicine from the general populace until their demands are met." The former thief gave another wry smile. "I believe the exact wording was  _until the tyranny of the king is amended._ Very fancy."

"Is that so." The young king of Nohr steepled his fingers, considering.  _A thorny situation, to be sure. Ludwig is charismatic enough, and he wields a great deal of influence among the nobility who oppose my policies. He might have been able to pose a legitimate threat to me in the future, had he not forced my hand here._ A bitter smile came to his face.  _Perhaps I should be grateful to my father. Because of him, I can play these games better than any other._

"The Baron is more foolish than I thought," he said aloud. "He's put himself in a position where the people will quickly turn against him." Leo extended one black-gloved hand. "We will take advantage of his blunder to the best of our ability. Ensure that the private royal stores of medicine are ready for distribution at any time. When the time comes, we'll deploy a military unit to the south, to distribute the supplies while simultaneously deterring the Baron's forces. Ludwig will be exposed for the uncaring dastard that he is, and the people will finally see a kind deed from their king."

"As you say, sire," said Niles, chuckling softly.

Odin did not seem to share his comrade's amusement. Frowning, he spoke up. "Your Majesty, what if events do not go as you say?"

"Then we will deal with Baron Ludwig ourselves." Leo shook his head. "I grant you, it will be a dangerous mission, especially with our current forces, but I have no wish to become reliant on King Ryoma for help--no matter what my sister may say to the contrary."  _There may be no shame to her in asking our new allies for help, but there is the perception of others to consider. There are all too many in Hoshido who have yet to forgive us for their role in the past war, and their cries for retribution would grow all the louder should they learn of the weakened state that our kingdom is in._

"If it should come to that, I ask that you would permit me to lead the mission."

Odin spoke without flair or pretension, his voice perfectly professional. It pained Leo to see him like this.  _He hasn't been the same--he and Selena both--since what happened to Laslow, and to... No._ Leo quashed that thought before he allowed himself to complete it. The memory was still too raw, too painful.

Instead, he nodded. "Of course, Odin. You have served me well thus far, and I look forward to seeing your future achievements."

The sorcerer knelt formally, hand over his heart. "I live to serve Your Majesty." He rose to his feet, cape fluttering behind him, and spoke again. "Should an attack on Macarath be necessary, what is to be done with Baron Ludwig?"

 _Another good question._ "Ludwig is a dangerous man, or so I have heard. Bringing him alive may be... difficult." The words tasted bitter on his tongue. "I will leave his fate up to your judgment."

Odin's eyes flickered in understanding. "Your Majesty is just indeed." He bowed again. "I will prepare our forces to set out, with your leave."

Leo nodded to him. "You are dismissed."

As Odin left the hall, Leo slumped slightly in his chair, rubbing his forehead with a deep sigh.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Not very dignified of you, milord. Still, at least your cape isn't inside-out this time."

 _Elise used to tease me about that all the time..._ The king glared at his servant. "Spare me the humor, will you?"

"Of course."

The hall seemed echoingly empty. Leo looked up at the ceiling, eyes straining in the darkness to view the carvings his father had placed there. He spoke. "I just ordered a man's death."

"You didn't--"

"Just because I didn't speak the words myself, doesn't mean that I didn't. I condemned him as surely as if I had signed his death warrant."

"Baron Ludwig poses a threat to you, and if left unchecked--" Niles' tone was delicate. Leo cut him off before he could finish.

"Perhaps, but his words had a grain of truth to them. The way that I have gone about instituting these new policies, the power that I have seized from the nobles... I am a tyrant."

Niles shrugged. "You are the king."

"That doesn't make it right."  _Is that how Xander felt, I wonder?_

The memory of his brother sent a sharp pang of sorrow through Leo.  _How I wish he was here. If only to feel his hand on my shoulder, to hear his reassurances and Elise's laughter..._

He remembered how he had felt when Corrin had returned, and guilt piled on top of his grief.  _I naively let the Hoshidan forces pass unchallenged, trusting that Elise was safe in their hands, that they would find a way to deal with Xander without killing him... Even then, I knew that it was almost inevitable they would kill Father, and I let it happen anyway. Perhaps I_ wanted  _it to happen._

"Niles."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Am I becoming like my father?"

A flicker of confusion showed in the former thief's single eye before he shrugged. "The late king and I were not particularly close. I wouldn't know."

"But you saw the way he ruled. With an iron fist, heedless of the wishes of others, forging his own path regardless of those he trampled along the way."

"If it is any comfort to you, my lord, the will of the people is on your side."

Leo snorted. "The people despise me." He held up a hand to forestall any protest from his retainer. "Not because of the decisions I've made, but because their masters hate me and speak ill of me. People believe what they are told."

"That may be so." Unexpectedly, Niles stepped closer to the throne, putting a reassuring hand on his lord's shoulder. "But you and I know better, don't we?"

"I... suppose."

There was a surprising kindness in Niles' smile. "As long as I draw breath, Your Majesty, I will continue to believe in you. And I'm not the only one. Odin, Camilla, Corrin... all of us know what you are capable of. We know that you will do what is right." His eye narrowed, and his expression took on a decidedly less affectionate cast. "As for the rest... let them take care not to insult you in our presence. Camilla can be quite vindictive, and so can I."

The young king of Nohr laughed wryly. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Niles stepped away, inclining his head. "I have nothing further to report, sire. If I may be so bold, might I suggest you get some rest?"

Leo shook his head. "I have no time for--"

"Sire." Now his retainer's voice was stern. "Your brother did not spend every moment of every day training with his sword. Had he done that, he would have exhausted himself." Niles tapped his own forehead. "Your weapon is your mind. Take care you do not exhaust  _that_."

 _As manipulative as it was of him to bring up Xander, he's right... damn him._ Leo nodded. "Very well, I will be sure to set some time aside."

"That is all I ask." He turned to go.

As Niles was about to exit the room, Leo called after him. "You know, Niles, I'm not sure when you became so... fatherly."

" _Someone_ had to." And with that, the white-haired man was gone.

Alone in the room, Leo finally removed the crown, weighing it in his hands. His forehead dropped, resting against the cold metal of the circlet, and he closed his eyes.

_This crown should never have been mine. I wonder, brother... would you have been proud of me? It's for your sake that I do this, after all... for the country that you loved._

Tears rolled silently down his face, and he made no effort to wipe them away. There was no one there to see them.

He stayed like that for a long time, the crown in his lap and his eyes blurred by tears. But eventually, Leo pulled himself back to reality, out of the bittersweet memories of moments that would never come again. He spoke aloud to the crown, letting himself imagine that through it, his lost family could hear him.

"I promise that I'll make you proud. For you, brother... for you and Elise, I will keep moving forward."

He settled the weight of the crown back onto his head--and with it, the weight of his entire kingdom.

He still had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown." - Shakespeare, _Henry IV_
> 
> ...okay, so I have a list of ten to fifteen prompts that I still need to get to, but I'm writing self-indulgent Shakespearean antihero Leo angst instead. Don't mind me... ^^;


	33. To Love The World As You Do (F!Corrin/Oboro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oboro tries to pull Corrin back from her despair.

"I'm back."

Oboro knew from the moment that Corrin walked through the door of the barracks that something was wrong. It was in the tight line of her mouth, the squaring of her shoulders beneath her cloak, and the lack of enthusiasm with which she announced her arrival. "Welcome back," the lancer said, attempting a small smile.

"Mm." The white-haired princess nodded listlessly, walking past Oboro without even looking at her.

"I didn't see you at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry." Corrin's voice was flat.

"I... saved you a plate. In case you're hungry now."

"You didn't need to do that." Corrin's hands were already working to unbuckle her armor. _Normally, she would have asked someone for help..._

Oboro watched in silence as the princess divested herself of her armor, carelessly tossing pieces aside as she removed each one. There was something off about her movements: an odd restraint, as of animal savagery barely kept in check. Looking closer, Oboro could see that Corrin's hands were ever so slightly trembling.

She spoke up in a soft voice. "Is something bothering you, Corrin?"

Another piece of armor hit the floor with a clang. "Why are  _you_ asking?" There was an accusatory note to her voice.

"I was just--"

"Hoping to find out, so you could gloat about it?" There was a saw-edged sharpness to Corrin's voice, ugly words spoken for no reason but to hurt. Oboro took a step back.

"No, that isn't what I--"

"Don't act like you care!" the princess snapped. "Don't pretend that this doesn't make you happy--seeing all of the Nohrians we're killing, or letting die!" Her voice rose. "You  _hate_ them... you've always hated them. Hated  _us_!" Corrin's hands were visibly shaking now, her former restraint splintering as she clenched her fists. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but Oboro thought she saw thin wisps of smoky light rising from the dragonstone at Corrin's throat.

The lancer's eyes widened, showing pain and fear in equal measure--pain at Corrin's words, and fear of what the other woman's rage might mean. But she said nothing.

"Well?" the princess demanded, her voice a challenge. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I..." Oboro took a deep breath, pushing her emotions back. "What you said is... Once, it might have been true. But the way I think has changed."

Corrin sneered, venomously sarcastic. "Really."

"I no longer think that all Nohrians are monsters. I still want revenge for my parents, but..." Oboro shook her head. "I know that blaming all Nohrians for the actions of a few is foolish. Short-sighted." She hesitantly met Corrin's eyes, meeting the princess's rage with as much understanding as she could. "And... it's because of you that I learned this."

Corrin's voice was flat. "What do you mean?"

"When I met you... when I saw everything that you did, the kindness that you showed everyone... I wanted to be more like you. I wanted to be worthy to stand by your side... to love the world as you do."

Corrin seemed taken aback by Oboro's words, but she only seemed unbalanced for a moment. Her eyes hardened. "To love the world," she repeated, almost incredulously. "After all the pain that I have inflicted, you still have faith in that... that love?"

"I do," Oboro replied simply.

The rush came almost too quickly for her to react.

Corrin pushed forward, palms flat on Oboro's shoulders, practically slamming the lancer's back into the wall. One hand moved around the back of Oboro's neck, bringing the other woman's mouth down to her own, their lips colliding with near-bruising force.

The dragon princess's lips were fever-hot, her fingers rough as they twined into Oboro's blue hair, holding her fast. Oboro felt in that kiss a multitude of emotions--Corrin's helpless anger, her pain over the suffering of the country that had abandoned her, the despair of knowing one family was lost to her forever.

Oboro knew that feeling all too well.

She brought a hand up to the side of Corrin's face, pulling the young woman closer, turning the kiss into something deeper but softer. Oboro pulled her own feelings into it: her admiration of Corrin, the pain they both shared, and above all, the assurance that no matter what happened, her faith in the princess would never waver.

A tear slid down Corrin's cheek onto Oboro's hand, and Oboro gently pushed her away, looking once more into the princess's face. Corrin's rage had melted away, her eyes now showing sorrow and exhaustion in equal measure. But beneath all that, there was still a glimmer of hope: the conviction that Oboro had so admired, the belief that kindness could change the world. Corrin's lips, swollen by the kiss, began to tremble, and her shoulders shook.

Oboro pulled Corrin closer, into a tight hug, and let the other woman cry against her shoulder. She smiled wearily. "Whatever happens, I promise I'll be by your side through it all. You won't have to feel that pain alone."

She felt Corrin's arms tighten around her. The other woman spoke up, voice muffled by Oboro's robes and her own tears. Only two words, but they spoke volumes more.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For unassumingvenusaur, who sent me [a tumblr post](http://lesbianmadoka.tumblr.com/post/141091115274/kryptonite-mia-i-want-to-be-kissed-angrily-i) about angry kissing and a lengthy explanation for why it would work well for her wife. ...she was right.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/143224007736/to-love-the-world-as-you-do).)


	34. Reason Enough (Beruka/Camilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beruka and her princess discuss the terms of her employment.

Even before she reached Beruka's room, Camilla could hear the steady rasping of a whetstone on metal, coming from behind the closed door.  _Tending to her weapons... that seems typical of my newest retainer._

She opened the door without knocking, and was greeted by Beruka's steady stare. The blue-haired assassin sat in a chair directly opposite the door, her back to the wall and her axe laid flat in her lap. She nodded once in acknowledgment before turning her attention back to her weapon.

Camilla smiled slightly. "You don't seem very surprised."

"I heard you coming."

"But how did you know it was me?"

"Your boots make more noise than most people's."

"Distinguishing between footsteps... just what I'd expect of you." Camilla beamed.

"Is there a reason you came to visit me?"

"Do I need a reason to come talk to my dear Beruka?"

Her retainer's eyes narrowed slightly at having her question answered with another question, but her tone remained emotionless. "One generally does."

Camilla chuckled. "I guess you caught me." She glanced around the room. It was rather disappointingly bare: no rugs or wall hangings broke the monotony of the stone floor and walls, and the only furniture apart from the chair was a weapons trunk against the wall to the left and Beruka's bed opposite it.  _I'm glad I insisted on buying that for her. Otherwise, she'd probably insist on sleeping on a cot._

The Nohrian princess made her way over to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs. "As a matter of fact, I'd wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're settling in properly. It's only been a couple of weeks, after all, and I wanted to make sure you're comfortable."

Beneath her headband, Beruka's eyes scanned the room. "More comfortable than I'm used to."

"That's wonderful!" Camilla smiled broadly. "And I hope that the castle staff are treating you well."

"...Well enough." A pause. "They do not trust me."

Camilla frowned. "Oh? That's--"

"Fine. I'm used to it." Beruka drew the whetstone across the axe's edge once again.

"Perhaps you are, but that's no reason for me to tolerate such rudeness to one of my own retainers. I'll be sure to have a chat with the servants to let them know exactly where I stand."

The young assassin looked up, a flicker of something--gratitude?--in her eyes. "Why?"

"Why what, dear?"

"Why do  _you_ trust me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"You've come to visit me, completely unarmed."

"That's the way people normally visit, Beruka."

Beruka lifted her axe from her lap with one hand, holding the blade up to the light to check its sharpness. "I tried to kill you."

"Many people have tried to kill me, darling."

"I doubt that you have hired many of them."

"Maybe I'll make a habit out of it."

Her retainer's blank expression was enough to draw another laugh out of Camilla. "Besides, it was nothing personal, was it?"

"...no. But I'm still surprised by your trust." The axe shifted slightly in Beruka's hand. "Most people would be suspicious. They certainly wouldn't sit down within arm's reach of me while I'm holding a weapon."

The implication of Beruka's words was clear:  _I could kill you right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me_. But coming from her, it was less of a threat and more of a friendly reminder. Camilla shrugged. "You're a professional. Someone paid you to kill me, and now I'm paying you not to kill me." The princess leaned back, her hands barely sinking into the mattress at all as she put her weight on them.  _She practically sleeps on a board..._

Beruka lowered her axe and shrugged. "I suppose that's true." She pulled a cloth from one of her pockets, gently rubbing a light layer of oil onto the weapon's surface.

"Actually, Beruka, if you would indulge me." Camilla smiled, the lazy grin of a cat with a new toy. "I had a question for you. What was your reason for taking my offer?"

The assassin hesitated. "I..." She cleared her throat. "I doubted the integrity of my employer. And beyond that... I knew that I wouldn't have bested you in a fair fight. Besides, the money that you offered me was far more than what I would have been paid for killing you. It was a logical choice."

"Ah, so money was your reason?"

Beruka looked up, and for just a moment, her eyes met Camilla's. The assassin broke eye contact with almost unseemly haste, biting her lip.

"It was reason enough."

_Hold on a moment... is it just me, or is Beruka actually blushing?_

"Well, I suppose that I should stop bothering you now," said Camilla, getting to her feet. She walked over to where Beruka was sitting and bent down, planting a short kiss in the center of Beruka's forehead. "Until next time, my dear."

She turned to leave, noting with amusement that for the first time since she'd walked into the room, Beruka seemed legitimately shocked. As she reached the door, she heard the other woman speak up. Her voice was as soft as ever, but from the abruptness of her tone, it might as well have been an outburst.

"Lady Camilla."

"Yes?"

Now the other woman was  _definitely_ blushing, her eyes averted and the set of her mouth uncertain. "I am... very glad that I met you."

Camilla laughed. "I assure you, Beruka, the feeling is mutual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon who requested "Camilla, Beruka, and how the latter became a bodyguard for the former."
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/143505727881/reason-enough).)


	35. Daggers in Men's Smiles (Leo & Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes of Nohr are always wary of the darker side of their court, hidden beneath the shine of gold.

Leo stood near the tapestry-covered wall and tried to be as unobtrusive as possible--not that he expected that effort to be particularly fruitful, given the crowds present tonight.

He wished he could fade back into the shadows, but though Nohr was dark, there were no shadows to be found here. The ballroom was brightly lit by a dozen chandeliers, the flames of the candles glittering on the polished metal. The floor beneath the guests' feet was the finest marble in Nohr, the black and white of its surface arrayed into a complex, almost hypnotic pattern. Tables by the walls positively groaned under the weight of refreshments--fine wines, cheeses, meats, and myriad other foods meant to be nibbled at in polite company.

No less beautiful than the room were the guests: hundreds of nobles, dressed in their finest court attire. Music was in the air--a small orchestra was set up along one wall, their hands moving skillfully on stringed and wind instruments. In the center of the floor, couples whirled in each other's arms, moving through the steps of the dances as if it were second nature. Their raiment glittered with gems, an ostentatious display of wealth that would be an invitation for murder in the streets of Windmire. Men in tight-fitting doublets swaggered past each other, hands resting lightly on the hilts of rapiers that were no less deadly for all the gold filigree patterning their scabbards.

Leo could practically feel the thrumming tension of the room, a cutting edge concealed beneath a veneer of wealth and civility. He could tell which of the smiles in the room were genuine and which ones concealed a raw, almost lustful hunger for power. The court of Nohr was a hotbed of intrigue, one that he and his half-siblings needed to navigate with their eyes wide open. Everyone there was jockeying for power or political advantage, and would stab the others in the back to fulfill their goals: figuratively, or literally.

A pair of young women, the cut of their dresses just shy of impropriety, walked slowly past the prince, whispering and laughing to each other and casting the occasional glance in his direction in a blatant attempt to catch his eye. He pretended not to notice. It was easier that way, more practical: King Garon might have been impulsive about matters of the heart, but Leo was cut from a different cloth. _With him, it was less "matters of the heart" and more of... something else._ _Father's indiscretions put the court into this mess, and it would be for the best if I didn't follow in his footsteps._

A quiet voice came from near his left shoulder. "I take it you're enjoying yourself just as much as I am."

Leo turned and gave his older brother a wry smile. "I hope it isn't too obvious."

Xander smiled back, a somewhat weary look in his eyes. "I would imagine that nobody outside the family would notice. But I would hope that I, at least, would know my little brother well enough to tell when he's bored."

"Bored, certainly. But I have the feeling that this serves more of a purpose than the usual gathering of the nobility." Leo nodded to the room. "There are quite a few in attendance who wouldn't normally show up."

The Crown Prince's eyes showed a certain amount of satisfaction as he nodded. "I had expected you would notice."

"It's not as if it's particularly hard." Leo smirked. "They tend to stick out." His eyes flicked over each one of the unusual guests: a black-haired man who looked as if he would be more comfortable in armor rather than the court finery he wore; a woman in the garb of a priestess whose dark lips seemed to twist of their own volition into a smirk of cruel anticipation; half a dozen others, with various degrees of military bearing.

Xander nodded again. "And you know what that means."

"War." Leo spoke the word with the hushed intensity of a curse. "And soon."

"Yes." Xander's mouth tightened. "We knew it would come to this, sooner or later."

"Sooner, I think, rather than later." A slightly bitter smirk played about Leo's lips. "It stands to sense. Look at these people." He gestured to the dancing crowd, the shifting formations of nobles as groups formed and broke apart. "Leave them too long without an external foe, and they'll rip each other to pieces."

The Crown Prince winced. "That seems apt enough."

"But set them against a common enemy, and things change." Leo's hands, folded behind his back, tightened. "They'll seek to curry favor with the royal house by distinguishing themselves in battle, while simultaneously trying to make sure that their rivals don't manage it. And some of them must fail in order for the others to succeed." He shrugged. "It's certainly an efficient way of weeding out potentially dangerous elements--the more risks they take, the more likely it is that they'll meet with a tragic accident."

Xander frowned, crossing his arms. "You approve of this?"

"I'm merely saying that I can see the appeal of the situation. The strong compete for power, struggling with each other as they try to make it to the top. It's just the way Father likes things to be: elegant, but cruel in its simplicity."

His older brother bristled slightly. "That's dangerously close to an insult. Father--"

"Was once a good man. So you keep telling me." Leo, like Xander, kept his voice quiet enough that no others in the room would be able to hear him, but there was nothing gentle about his tone. "I've yet to see sufficient evidence of that, but in either case, whatever father  _was once_ is no longer important. What he  _is now_ is another matter entirely."

For a moment, it seemed like Xander was going to argue back, but after a moment he shook his head. "You may be right. Still, it wasn't Father I came here to talk about."

"Who, then?"

"Corrin."

Leo blinked. "Ah."

"With a war on the horizon, Father will be trying to consolidate his power as much as possible. That means he'll need as many powerful players on the battlefield as possible. Camilla will be eager enough to fight, but Elise is still too young to join us. Corrin, on the other hand..." The fingers of Xander's right hand drummed against his bicep in an almost nervous motion. "Corrin has potential. Perhaps even enough to surpass me, given time."

The younger prince raised his eyebrows slightly. That was a serious admission, coming from Xander--his older brother was perhaps the strongest warrior in all of Nohr, admired by his allies and feared by his foes. The thought of Corrin being stronger was strangely unsettling.

"So you believe that Father will use Corrin as..."  _His pawn_ , Leo thought, but he knew better than to say something like that around the heir to Garon's throne. "A military asset, for the coming campaign?"

"It's certainly likely." Xander's fingers continued their drumming. He was obviously troubled by the thought. "And if Corrin takes the field..."

"...then it won't be long before the court hears about it, and demands a formal presentation," finished Leo.

"And I hardly think  _that_ will end well," muttered Xander, glowering at the room at large. Leo understood him perfectly: Corrin's naivete and youthful optimism would make the young royal an all-too-easy target for even the least competent schemers in the court.  _Of course, that's only provided that Corrin manages to survive the war, too..._

"So what's our plan?"

"Father has already arranged for us to visit the Northern Fortress," said Xander. "We'll retrieve Corrin and return to the capital. After that... well, I'm not quite sure what will happen next. But at least we'll all be together as a family."

Leo chuckled softly. "When you put it like that, it seems easy. But nothing is ever _easy_ with us, is it?"

"I suppose not." Xander clapped Leo on the shoulder. "Well, I should be off. It's the Crown Prince's responsibility to consort with the nobility, after all."

"Careful who you use that word around, brother," said Leo, remembering the fluttering noblewomen with a hint of amusement. "They might take it the wrong way."

"Ah, yes... good point." His older brother gave Leo a rare smile. "Though I can count on you to watch my back, can I not?"

"If you insist." Leo rolled his stiff shoulders slightly. "I'll follow your lead, Xander. In this, and whatever else you see fit."

"I knew I could count on you."

Side by side, the brothers moved into the glittering crowd to prepare themselves for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's daggers in men's smiles." - Shakespeare, _Macbeth_
> 
> Originally this was one idea that I had, but then it became two. So there's twice the Shakespearean Leo coming this weekend... huzzah! The extra party guests actually described in the prompt are Nichol and Daniela, from Paralogue 5 and Birthright Chapter 14, respectively. Because I needed Nohrian military guests, and that's what they are.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/143657907591/daggers-in-mens-smiles).)


	36. Sounds and Sweet Airs (Leo & Elise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ENDGAME SPOILERS FOR BIRTHRIGHT.**
> 
> The sound of a violin drifting through the castle halls is one of Leo's fondest memories.

The sweet melody of a violin drew Leo through the halls of the castle, following the sound with assured stride. He knew every step of the way--the loose cobblestone at the intersection of two halls, the scratch near the bottom of a door where Xander's scabbard had scraped across it as he walked by, the creak of the shutters as the wind played against them.

The song grew louder as he approached his destination, until he stood before another door. He paused respectfully, content to stand and listen for a few moments until he was sure he wouldn't disturb the violinist. There were a few stumbles in the melody--missed notes or rhythms--but the violin played on, until it at last it reached its hesitant conclusion.

Leo waited to make sure that the song was finished before beginning to applaud. At the first clap of his hands, there was a squeak of surprise from inside the room, and moments later the door abruptly swung inward to reveal Elise, a look of pouty irritation on her face. "Leo, you were listening to me play?"

"No, I was simply praising your ability to open doors." Leo smirked. "What do you  _think_ I was doing?"

"Being a big fat jerk," said Elise promptly, glaring at him. "It's rude to eavesdrop, you know."

"It's hardly eavesdropping when I can hear the music from several rooms away," said Leo, taking advantage of the open door to slip inside.

"Wait, you can hear it from that far away?" Elise looked at him in dismay. "Oh, great... how embarrassing..."

"Embarrassing? I wouldn't say you were that bad."

"That's because you don't play the violin," retorted Elise. She looked down at the floor, frowning. "And besides, I..."

"You... what?"

The youngest princess scuffed at the floor lightly with one foot. "I wanted this to be a surprise for everyone. Learning a new song, I mean. So that when I finished learning it, I could play it for you, and Xander and Camilla and Corrin... maybe even Father could listen!" She frowned. "But now that you know about it--"

Leo smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. I would hate to spoil your surprise for everyone else."

"Aww, thanks, Leo," said Elise, scampering over to plant a solid hug around his waist. After a moment's hesitation, Leo returned the gesture, giving his little sister a few awkward pats on the head by way of reassurance.

As they moved apart, Leo smiled faintly. "If you don't mind, though, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Could you play the song for me again? I know it probably won't be perfect, but it'll be  _your_ playing, and that's what really counts."

Elise giggled. "Sure, Leo, I can do that." She gestured towards a chair. "Sit down, and I'll give it another try."

Leo settled into the seat, nodding to his younger sister. "Whenever you're ready." He closed his eyes, waiting for the song to begin, bringing all of his attention to bear on listening to the sound of the instrument and the nuances of Elise's performance.

The song began, and Leo instantly recognized a change. There was no hesitation this time, no stumbling notes or faltering rhythms. The music flowed smoothly, waxing to an emotional crescendo before pulling back with exquisite delicacy until the sound of the strings was no more than a whisper. He could feel Elise's passion in every note: his little sister's love for the music, shining through like a ray of sunshine. But it was something beyond that, something deeper, that truly caught his attention: a deeper love suffused the music. It was Elise's love for her siblings, her desire to show them things of peace and beauty, that truly made the violin sing.

The song seemed to go on for an eternity, and yet, all too soon, it was over, a bittersweet sound that slowly faded out into nothingness. Leo let out a long breath--he hadn't realized he was holding it in until the song was finished. And he smiled, at the beauty of his sister's music and the purity of her love for her family.

\- - -

Leo opened his eyes, and felt tears on his cheeks.

He was in his bed, lying on his back and staring up at the canopy. The young king pulled himself upright, sitting up against the headboard. His voice, when he spoke, was quiet and thick with the same tears that blurred his eyes, but each word was clear.

"I was never able to hear that song, you know. Not like that." He blinked to clear his eyes and continued. "When Corrin left, Elise couldn't bring herself to practice playing it anymore. Maybe if we'd had more time..."

"I am sorry, Your Majesty." Odin's voice had the deadened tone of exhaustion. The sorcerer sat at his king's bedside, a tome open on his lap, and his hand held herbs of incense, still smoldering faintly.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I had thought that by giving you the dream you wished for, I could grant you some peace of mind. But I seem to have failed you in that respect."

"Not at all. You did just as I asked." He glanced over at his retainer's haggard face, smiling faintly through his tears. "Thank you, Odin. Get some rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The young man got to his feet and gave his king a somewhat unsteady bow. "Should you wish to dream again, I am at your service." He left the room, the scent of incense trailing faintly after him.

Leo settled back down onto his pillows and tried to steady his breathing.

When he closed his eyes, he felt as if he could still hear the echo of that perfect song, sweetly drifting through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...when I waked, I cried to dream again." - Shakespeare, _The Tempest_
> 
> Technically nobody _asked_ for this, but [dancerladyaqua](http://dancerladyaqua.tumblr.com/) and I had a conversation that basically served as a prompt for me... and Leo is really my weakness... (I promise, all of the other prompts I have been sent are on my list in roughly chronological order... they might just take a few more... _weeks_...)
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/143660182046/sounds-and-sweet-airs).)


	37. A Debt of Honor (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander spars with the ninja sworn to his younger sibling's service. ( _Conquest_ route.)

Xander lowered his sword, a light sheen of sweat on his skin, and nodded to his opponent. "You're definitely getting better."

"You are very gracious to say so, my lord," said Kaze, giving the crown prince of Nohr a Hoshidan-style bow. "In truth, when I chose to take up the sword, I had not expected for you to take on my instruction yourself."

"I thought it would be the best solution," said Xander, already walking in the direction of the racks holding the practice weapons. "There are many among the forces of Nohr who do not fully trust you yet, and more than a few that  _I_  would not trust to instruct you properly."

"What do you mean by that, Lord Xander?"

Xander's jaw tightened slightly. "Training accidents are not uncommon. In fact, they've become more and more common since Hans was given authority."

"You... do not care for the general, then?" The ninja's voice was carefully neutral.

Xander set his practice blade down with a clatter, shaking his head. "He tried to kill Corrin at the gorge, and that wouldn't have been his first murder, either.  _Not caring_ for him is an understatement."

Kaze placed his own weapon down next to Xander's, with much more delicacy. "In other words, you don't trust  _him_ at all."

"Trust is hard to come by."

"If that is so, then why do you seem to trust me?"

The crown prince raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Beg pardon?"

"I do not wish to be presumptive, but the fact that you have personally taken on my instruction in Nohrian-style bladework seems to imply a certain amount of trust." Kaze shrugged. "As you said, training accidents are not uncommon. A more suspicious man might suspect that I would use such an opportunity to assassinate you."

"True enough," said Xander.

Kaze lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow, and Xander's eyes went to the ninja's exposed stomach: lean, rippling muscle, the skin still marred by the half-healed scars of sword slashes.

He cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts. "Your body still bears the marks of my sister's blade."

The green-haired man glanced down, as if curious. "So it does." He let the shirt fall, crossing his arms casually. "What of it?"

"Yet upon realizing her intentions, you chose to follow her, even if it meant that your homeland would see you as a traitor."

"I owed her a debt of honor for sparing my life, back in Windmire." Kaze looked back up, his eyes meeting Xander's. "The same debt I owe to you."

"There is your answer, then." Xander smiled, the expression faint but distinct. "You have given me your trust, so I give you mine."

Kaze paused to consider that. After a moment, he nodded, a small smile coming to his face in return. "Thank you, my lord. For the lesson, and for your trust. I vow to you, I shall give you no cause to regret the faith you have placed in me."

"Of that," Xander replied, "I have no doubt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sarai377, after, like, 3000 years. My recent work schedule has been a lot heavier than usual, so hopefully I can get back into the swing of things.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/144734082666/a-debt-of-honor).)


	38. The Perfect Pet (F!Corrin/Keaton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keaton brings home a new pet. His wife is less than pleased about it.

Keaton came through the door with a cheery air, calling out as he did. "I'm home!"

Corrin looked up from her book, smiling fondly at her husband. "Welcome back, dear. How was your walk?"

"It was great!" The wolfskin allowed himself a moment of triumphant satisfaction. "And I brought you back a present, too."

"Oh?" A teasing tone entered the princess's voice. "It's not another bone, is it?"

"Much better than that." Keaton reached into his belt pouch and produced a small glass jar, making sure to keep his hand obscuring its contents. It wouldn't do to spoil the surprise too soon. "Are you ready?"

His wife tucked the book away. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Keaton twisted off the lid of the jar and upended it in one palm with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

Corrin's body went rigid. "Is that..."

"Yep! A spider!" Keaton turned his hand over as the spider skittered to the edge of his palm, making sure to keep it facing up. "I thought it would be the perfect pet for us!"

"You did, did you?" said Corrin, her voice tight.

"Brilliant, right? See, I remembered that you were complaining about bugs getting into the room, and I figured that the best way to make sure that didn't happen was to find one of these little guys."

"Little?" said Corrin. "He's almost the size of my thumb!" The legs of her chair scraped on the floor as she edged away.

"I would have found a bigger one, but the bigger ones usually eat stuff like mice, and we don't have a mouse problem right now." Corrin made a noise that sounded quite similar to a mouse's squeak, and Keaton chuckled. "Still, I think the one we have now should be fine." The spider was holding still on the back of his hand now, and he gently extended a finger to run along its bristly back. "You'll be a good little watchman, won't you--"

"Keaton?"

"Yeah?" The wolfskin looked over at his wife, frowning. "Hey, you don't look so good. Do you want me to take your--"

"No, that's perfectly all right," said Corrin. She giggled nervously. "Could you... um... maybe put the spider back where you found it?"

Keaton wrinkled his nose. "I guess, but what about the bugs?"

The princess waved a hand, her movements quick and jerky. "I'll put up with them. It'll be fine. Just... don't bring home any more spiders? Please?"

"If you say so," said Keaton.

Corrin's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you."

Turning around, Keaton headed back outside the door. He made sure to put a respectable distance between him and the house before crouching down beside the path and extending a hand. "All right, little guy, down you go."

He felt the tickling of the spider's legs on his palm and fingers as it made its way back down to the ground and disappeared into the long grass. The wolfskin's keen eyes watched the rustling of its passage for a few moments before he straightened back up, stretching. Keaton let out a long, regretful sigh.

"Man, what a waste..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Seraphinu, who requested "Corrin and Keaton, Keaton brings home a spider and corrin is having none of it." Slowly chipping away at my 15-20 backlogged prompts...
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/144941389071/the-perfect-pet).)


	39. Make Yourselves at Home (F!Corrin, Felicia, & Flora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin just wants a relaxing evening with her maids, but old habits die hard.

"Is something bothering you?" said Felicia, her tone slightly worried.

"Of course not," Flora responded. She winced as soon as she spoke.  _Too quickly. Not even Felicia could miss that._

Her sister frowned. "It's about the invitation from Lady Corrin, isn't it?"

"Yes." Flora pursed her lips. "I'm not sure that I feel comfortable with being served dinner by the princess."

"Why? Are you afraid the food won't be any good?"

Flora raised one eyebrow at Felicia, her tone teasing. "If I feared bad cooking, I wouldn't have lasted long around you."

Felicia giggled. "Okay, I walked into that one."

"It's more the fact that Lady Corrin will be serving us at all," said Flora. "What would people think?"

"Hardly anyone ever visits us up here." Felicia swayed slightly as one shoe snagged on a cobblestone, but a quick grab from Flora kept her upright. She continued talking as if nothing had happened. "And I'm sure Gunter won't mind."

"Jakob might."

"Jakob throws fits about everything, though. And Lady Corrin knows that, so I doubt he was invited. Sorry to disappoint you," said Felicia, a hint of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Hmph." Flora crossed her arms and said nothing.  _There's no point in rising to that bait._

They reached the door of Corrin's quarters soon afterward, and Flora raised her hand to knock politely.

Before the second knock the door opened wide and the pair were greeted by a beaming Corrin. "Ah, good, you're here! Right on time, too. Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, milady," said Flora with a demure curtsey. Felicia imitated her sister, though she was considerably more wobbly.

The princess's frown had a hint of a pout to it. "Come on, you two, there's no need for that. Tonight, you're my guests, so I insist that you just call me Corrin."

Felicia bobbed her head in a nod. "Very well, mila... my..." The maid cleared her throat. "Corrin."

"Please, sit down, you two," said Corrin, gesturing toward the table. "Make yourselves at home!" Three sets of dishes and silverware were already laid out, though Flora could tell at a glance that the princess had obviously done that herself: they were too crooked to be Jakob's handiwork. The two maids exchanged a glance before taking their places.

As they did, Corrin headed over to a table at the far side of the room, where several covered dishes had been set. "I think they should still be warm," she said.

The moment that the princess's back was turned, Flora deftly straightened out the silverware. She had just finished when she heard Corrin hiss softly. "Ouch... Definitely still hot."

Flora cleared her throat. "My lady--"

"--Corrin," came the correction.

"If you would allow me to, perhaps, carry the dishes for you...?"

"Absolutely not!" said the princess, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Tonight, you're my guests. Now then, just let me... owwww..." 

Flora shut her eyes and took a long breath through her nose.  _This is going to be a long night._

Eventually, Corrin managed to get the dish to the table, uncovering it with a flourish. "All right, you two, dig in!"

Felicia's jaw dropped as she looked at the . "Wow, this is..."

 _...Ice Tribe food,_ thought Flora, surprised.  _How long has it been since I saw something from home?_ She looked up at Corrin. "Did you?"

The princess scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, grinning. "I, uh, asked Jakob to look through some of the old recipe books to see if he could come up with any traditional Ice Tribe food. I know it might not be exactly the way you're used to, but I thought that I should at least try..."

Flora glanced down at the plate again and, despite herself, felt a smile coming to her lips.  _This girl..._ She picked up the serving spoon, motioning to Corrin. "Your plate, my lady."

"I told you, it's..." Corrin's eyes met Flora's, and after a moment she shrugged in defeat, smiling in return. "Oh, if you insist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for an anon on tumblr who suggested "F!Corrin trying to get Felicia & Flora to just relax and enjoy themselves as they have dinner together." But I really think that Flora would have trouble relaxing, given her personality...
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/145067149831/make-yourselves-at-home).)


	40. Little Constellations (F!Corrin/Scarlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning, Scarlet's wife decides to do some stargazing of her own.

It was a light tickling on her shoulder that woke Scarlet up: a persistent touch gliding along her bare skin. She shifted slightly in bed, murmuring sleepily. "What're ya doing, dear?"

She heard the covers rustle as Corrin gave a guilty start. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I'd've woken up pretty soon anyway." Scarlet rolled over to face her wife, smiling. "That felt nice."

"Well, that's good."

Scarlet used her free hand to brush an errant strand of Corrin's white hair out of her face. "Anyway, back to my question... what was that about?"

Corrin giggled, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. "Oh, I was just being silly. Thinking about how your freckles were like the stars, and making up little constellations in them."

"Oh, yeah?" Scarlet's grin widened. "I don't think that's silly at all. Though I _do_ feel kinda left out, since you were doing it alone." She took Corrin's hand. "Show me?"

"Okay, sure. Though, uh, you're probably going to have to take my word for it. Here, roll back over."

Scarlet obliged. She felt the gentle touch of her wife's hands across her lower back, as well as the soft exhalation of another laugh as Corrin shifted the blankets aside. "Okay, so this one..." Corrin's fingers traced a long, angular shape, dipping low in the middle and flaring out on the sides. "This one is like wings. Pretty fitting for you, don't you think, dear?"

"Mm. Any others?"

This time, Corrin traced out a long line along Scarlet's shoulder blade, with a graceful curve off to its side. "This one's an axe."

"An axe?"

"Mmhmm, an axe made out of stars. Or... well, freckles."

Scarlet rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow, a dubious expression on her face. "Wings and an axe? I don't really have freckles shaped like that on my back, do I?"

Corrin hid a smile. "Well, not exactly shaped like that, no. But constellations are never exact--it's all about finding the right point of view, and using your imagination to find what fits them best. For instance..." Her fingertips grazed lightly around Scarlet's cheekbone, and her voice grew warm. "These ones on your cheek look kind of like the outline of lips."

"Huh?"

Smiling, Corrin crooked a finger. As Scarlet bent down, Corrin pressed her lips against her wife's freckled cheek, all softness and warmth. She pulled away after a moment, her smile now one of satisfaction. "Like I said. Fitting."

Scarlet giggled. "Aww, you sweet-talker." She cupped Corrin's cheek in her own hand, one callused thumb gliding down her wife's jawline to settle at the corner of Corrin's lips. "You sure know how to make a lady's heart soar, love. Even if the constellations  _are_ all in your imagination."

Corrin's hands ran down Scarlet's side, and a hint of mischief entered her voice. "Is that a challenge? Because I'm sure if I looked hard enough, I could find some perfectly lip-shaped ones  _elsewhere_..."

Scarlet blushed crimson, burying her face in the pillow. "Uh, I take it back. You clearly know what you're talking about."

The princess hummed triumphantly. "That's more like it." She patted her wife on the shoulder and sat up, yawning and stretching. "But I suppose we should get to work now. We spent all last night stargazing, so we probably shouldn't use up too much of the morning on the same thing."

Fingers interlaced behind her head, Scarlet grinned up at her wife. "Either way, love, if it's with you it's time well-spent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For darkflierliesel, a ficlet about our starlight wife. Since the first of these was about this couple, I think that the 40-ficlet mark is a good time to revisit it again. Progress remains slow and steady on the backlog of prompts (especially when inspiration for something else strikes), but rest assured that I do intend to get to all of them eventually, and re-open submissions once I do. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/145885084136/little-constellations).)


	41. Memories in a Box (Hinoka & Yukimura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ENDGAME SPOILERS FOR CONQUEST.**
> 
> After the Nohrians depart, Yukimura responds to a royal request.

"You called me, Your Majesty?"

Hinoka turned away from the window, nodding to the kneeling Yukimura. "I did. I hope I haven't pulled you away from anything too important..."

Yukimura smiled faintly. "As queen, your summons are far more important than anything else I might be doing."

Hinoka looked the royal strategist over with troubled eyes, though her voice remained steady. "I know that you've been working hard, but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"Very well. What is your wish?"

The queen's face remained woodenly impassive, but one hand fidgeted slightly with the fabric of her richly ornamented sleeve, betraying her nervousness. "You know that picture-box that you made, of mother and father? Would you be able to make another?"

"I would have to gather the materials, but that wouldn't pose much of a problem." Yukimura straightened his glasses, clearing his throat. "I assume you had a subject in mind...?"

"Yes." Hinoka nodded stiffly. "I was hoping you could make a few pictures of... of my brothers, as a keepsake."

"Ah." Yukimura closed his eyes, his jaw tightening for a moment before relaxing into a gentle smile. "Of course, I would be happy to."

"Thank you, Yukimura."

The strategist rose to his feet, brushing off his knees. "Of course, my queen." With one last bow, he left the room.

It was a week before Hinoka saw Yukimura again, and this time it was a knock at her door rather than a summons that prompted his entrance. He had a haggard look to him: clothes rumpled, hair mussed, glasses askew, and even more stubble than usual on his face. But there was a smile in his eyes as he held out his completed work. "Here you are, Lady Hinoka."

Hinoka accepted it, feeling a lump in her throat. "Thank you. But I..." She swallowed, schooling her face back into an expressionless mask. "I shouldn't look at it now... I need to--"

"I've already dismissed the court for the morning," said Yukimura.

"But I need to--"

"--give yourself time," Yukimura interjected. "I know you feel like you need to be working, but nobody can be perfectly strong forever. It was the same with Lady Mikoto after your father died: until you allow yourself to grieve properly, the pain will not pass. Neither Lord Ryoma nor Lord Takumi would have wanted that for you."

"I..." Hinoka bit her lip to stop its trembling, turning back towards the window. She didn't want Yukimura to see her tears.

"I will take my leave," said Yukimura quietly.

Hinoka waited for the sound of the door closing behind her before slowly falling to her knees, the box of memories clutched in her hands.

Through eyes blurred with tears, she took in each image: Takumi, dressed in practice robes, tying back his hair. Ryoma, kneeling at a desk and writing a letter. Both her brothers, frozen in the midst of a sparring session, their faces alight with laughter. Image after image passed before her eyes, her brothers' lives captured in wood and paper.

For the first time since her coronation, Hinoka wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding something of my own to the recent spate of Queen Hinoka works. Given Yukimura's supports with Corrin, I thought something like this would be quite in-character for both him and Hinoka.


	42. Destiny, Help Us (Mitama/Rhajat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ENDGAME SPOILERS FOR HEIRS OF FATE.**
> 
> Two young women share their fears, and their words, before the end.

The Silent Dragon, its huge form blotting out the sky, lay before them: watching, and waiting.

Rhajat looked forward and bit at her thumbnail, her voice deadpan. "Well, that looks like it might be a problem."

"It certainly is./ But we will overcome it./ Do not bite your nails," said Mitama. She was proud that her own voice barely shook as she spoke.

"It's certainly not what I expected a dragon to look like."

"Is that so?" Mitama tapped the end of her pen against her chin.

"Yeah. I figured you'd have the same thought, given that you're a shrine maiden of the Dawn Dragon."

"My father was..." Mitama swallowed. " _Is_ not particularly devout. So my religious instruction may have been rather lacking."

"I guess so." Rhajat glanced forward to where Shigure, flanked by the two dragon children, made his stand. "Are you afraid?"

"I am. You?"

"...terrified."

"Well, at least we can both admit it," said Mitama, a shaky grin coming into view.

"It's mostly because we're just staring at that thing," said Rhajat.

"We must steel ourselves./ The quiet before battle/ will worsen our fears."

"Not much of a line break," said Rhajat dourly.

Mitama giggled. "You're right. I guess I don't work well under pressure."

Rhajat squeezed Mitama's shoulder wordlessly, meeting her gaze. The stars in the shrine maiden's eyes seemed to reflect the endless void all around them: unknown constellations no living mortal had seen before. She felt as if her heart was being clenched in a vise, feelings of despair overwhelming her.

"Mitama, before we go..."

"Yes?"

Rhajat shifted her feet awkwardly. "What Shigure said about our memories... it's bothering me."

"You mean how we'll forget about him?"

"Not just about him. About _each other_." Rhajat cradled one of Mitama's hands between her own. "After everything we've been through together, and how close we've gotten, I can hardly bear to think..." Her voice caught. "I... I don't want to..."

Mitama, her face grave, nodded. "I know. But this is all we can do to save our parents, and our friends. It's what we've been fighting for all this time."

Rhajat scrubbed at one eye with the heel of her hand, grimacing. "I'm... sorry. I shouldn't be so selfish."

"Rhajat," said Mitama tenderly. "Even if we forget each other, there is still hope. As long as we both live on, there is still a chance we will meet again."

"A chance..." Rhajat shook her head. "That's not enough for me." She gave Mitama a level look. "But a promise..."

"A promise?"

"Yes." Rhajat brought their joined hands up, taking a deep breath. "I promise you, Mitama. We will meet again, no matter how many dark hexes I must invent to make it so." The blush lighting her cheeks belied her ominous words.

Hesitantly, the pair leaned forward. Their kiss was little more than a shy brush of the lips, but it felt... right.

"Remember how that felt," whispered Rhajat. "I  _will_ find you again."

"I believe you."

There was a commotion ahead: the remainder of the united forces, preparing for their advance. Rhajat cleared her throat. "I guess this is it."

Mitama took a deep breath, and spoke a poem that was half a prayer. "We stand together,/ Here, at the end of all roads./ Destiny, help us."

"You know," remarked Rhajat in an offhanded tone. "I think that might have been your best one yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I kept on thinking of haiku while playing the _Heirs of Fate_ endgame, and finally decided to do something about it.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/146684518696/destiny-help-us).)


	43. Kissing it Better (Hana/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's hand slips while she's sharpening her sword, but her liege is there to help.

Sakura was in the middle of writing a letter when the steady rasp of her retainer's whetstone was interrupted by a soft gasp of pain. She paused, laying down her brush, and looked up.

"Hana? A-are you all right?"

The samurai nodded ruefully. "I'm fine, Lady Sakura. My hand just slipped, that's all."

"Did you cut yourself?"

"Not that badly."

"Let me l-look at it," said Sakura, rising to circle around to the other side of the table.

"Really, Lady Sakura, you don't have to worry..." Seeing Sakura's determined expression, Hana sighed and held out her hand.

Sakura took it in both of her hands and, seeing blood, winced slightly. "Th-this looks like it hurts."

"It looks worse than it actually is," said Hana. She set her sword down on the table, rummaging in her belt for a cloth to wipe off her hand. "See? It's actually pretty shallow."

The princess, however, did not let go. "E-even a little cut can get infected. And if it's on your palm, it'll take a while t-to heal. I'll get my staff."

"You don't need to--" Hana began, but Sakura was out the door before she could finish. _And she's gone._

The princess returned moments later carrying her festal, and knelt down in front of her retainer once again. "H-hold out your hand and close your eyes," she said firmly.

 _Close my eyes?_ It was an odd request, but Hana obeyed. Through her eyelids, she detected the faint glow of healing magic, and felt a familiar tingling as the small wound closed.

There was one feeling, however, that was unfamiliar: something like the gentle brush of lips against her palm as the tingling faded. She cracked open one eye to see Sakura pulling away.

"Lady Sakura, what were you..."

"Kissing it better!" Sakura blurted out, in a rather louder tone than usual. Blushing, she continued. "Back when I got hurt as a kid, M-mother would always do that after she'd used her staff. I thought it might be... nice."

Hana stared down at her palm, half-expecting to see the print of Sakura's lips on the smooth, unblemished skin. She fancied that she could still feel their touch.

"Nice," she repeated, a slight blush coming to her own cheeks. "I suppose that it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent fluff because I've been feeling sad.
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/147252323786/kissing-it-better).)


	44. No Peeking (Beruka & Oboro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oboro puts her skills as a seamstress to work on Beruka's behalf, for an important occasion.

"Hold still. And no peeking!"

Beruka reluctantly obeyed, reminding herself that it was in her best interest to do so. _It's not as if she'll stab me, though she might prick me if I'm not careful..._

She stood in Oboro's salon, her back to the large mirror on one wall, as the Hoshidan woman bustled around her with a mouthful of pins.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," said Beruka.

Oboro laughed, and pins scattered onto the floor as she forgot to hold them. "I'm not doing this because I  _have_ to."

"But you're spending so much time on it, and I can barely pay you at all..."

"The pay's not important," said Oboro, waving a careless hand as she picked up the pins. "Goodness knows I already get enough, with all of the commissions Lord Takumi directs my way." This time, rather than holding the pins in her mouth, she stabbed them into a fish-shaped cushion. Her tone of voice became crisper, more businesslike. "Hold up your arms a moment, I want to see how it lies."

Beruka obliged her, trying not to squirm under Oboro's piercing gaze.

After a moment Oboro clucked disapprovingly. "It still bunches up at the shoulders when you move... I'll have to take care of that." Oboro wagged a finger at Beruka as she turned her head slightly to the side. "Hey, what did I say about not peeking?"

"Sorry... I just wanted to take a look."

Oboro sighed. "Well, I usually don't like for customers to see my work before I'm finished with it... but I guess I can make an exception for a friend." She put her hands on Beruka's shoulders and gently turned her around.

Beruka's breath caught as she saw herself. Her gown was the purest white, its lines clean and straight. It seemed to change her somehow, if a garment was capable of such a thing. She had always thought herself to be a practical woman: a common steel blade, simple and plain. But her wedding gown took that simplicity and refined it, like a fine-cut diamond, into serene elegance.

"I'm..." Beruka swallowed hard, tears stinging at her eyes.

She felt hands squeeze her shoulders as Oboro finished for her, her voice soft. "Beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who suggested "Oboro designing Beruka's wedding outfit." I'll leave it up to your imagination who Beruka's marrying. (In other news yes, hello, this project is not dead, I've just been doing other things...)
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/148594775851/no-peeking).)


	45. Fraternizing with the Enemy (Camilla/Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi seeks advice from his brother about a growing conundrum.

"Say, um, Ryoma... do you have a minute?"

Ryoma looked up from the scroll he was reading to see his younger brother at the door. "Takumi? Is something the matter?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Of course." Ryoma set down the scroll, weighing down either end so that it lay flat, and sat back on his heels, folding his hands in his lap. "What do you need?"

"Well, you see..." Takumi wrung his hands. "It's about the Nohrians."

"Ah." Ryoma frowned. "I understand that you're not particularly fond of them, but we need to put the past behind us--after all, we're all working toward a common cause now, and we can't hold them to be personally--"

"No!" Takumi's voice came out a bit shriller than he had hoped, and he swallowed nervously. "I mean, no, that's not it. I have... the opposite problem."

"The opposite?" Ryoma said.

Takumi nodded. "I've been spending a lot of time with Princess Camilla lately, and I think..." He gulped. "I think I might be in love with her."

Ryoma's voice was grave. "Ah. Fraternizing with the enemy, are we?"

"Didn't you  _just_ say--" Takumi began to snap, but Ryoma's wide grin stopped him.

"Sorry, Takumi, I couldn't resist teasing you."

"Then, you... you don't disapprove?"

"On the contrary, I couldn't be happier." Ryoma pushed himself upright, brushing off the knees of his robe. "The fact that you've come to love a woman of Nohr, and a royal princess at that, fills me with hope for the future of our countries." He gave Takumi a level look. "The question is... does she know this?"

"No." Takumi sighed. "And that's what I came to talk to you about. I'm not sure how to go about it... gods, I don't even know if she would even be interested in me. She's probably had dozens of other suitors far more worthy than me..."

Ryoma absorbed that information, studying the dejected expression on Takumi's face. "Have you tried asking her?"

"What, just coming straight out with it? Do you really think that would work?" There was a hint of hope in Takumi's voice.

"You won't know until you've tried," Ryoma pointed out. "And I think that Princess Camilla is the type of woman who can admire honesty and straightforwardness, especially after a life of court intrigues."

"So I should meet with her and... just tell her how I feel?" Takumi took a deep breath, letting it out all at once in a rush. "I suppose that... could work." He squared his shoulders. "All right. I'm going to go do it. Right now."

Smiling, Ryoma clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set directly before the Camilla/Takumi S-Support, for reasons. For an anon who suggested this pairing and Takumi confiding in his siblings--I chose Ryoma because I needed more of him as a good big brother.


	46. By Way of Thanks (F!Corrin & Mozu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Corrin's army helps her, Mozu reckons that some gratitude is in order.

It had taken a deft touch to get up the ladder without dropping or overturning the dish, but Mozu had managed it. It wasn't until she was in front of the door that she began to have second thoughts.  _What if Lady Corrin's not even here right now? Or she already had someone bring her food?_

She hadn't seen Corrin in the mess hall, and she was pretty sure that none of the staff had stopped by the peculiar treehouse that served as Corrin's private quarters, but she was nervous nonetheless.  _Still, I guess I'll never know unless I actually knock..._

Clearing her throat, Mozu rapped the knuckles of her free hand against the door. "'Scuse me, Lady Corrin, are you home?"

There was a short delay before she heard an answer. "I'm here! Just give me a moment..."

Mozu heard the shuffling of feet from inside, as well as a bit of stumbling and muttering, before the door opened. Corrin, dressed in a casual robe rather than her usual armor, smiled at her. "Ah, Mozu! Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, Lady Corrin," said Mozu, giving a shallow bow as she stepped inside. Corrin almost immediately grabbed her arm, stopping her before she stepped on a piece of armor. The floor was covered in it: seemingly, Corrin had disarmed without much consideration for where the various pieces ended up.

The princess laughed sheepishly. "Sorry for the mess... and for the wait... I wasn't expecting visitors."

"It's all right," said Mozu with a giggle of her own. "My room back home was surely just as messy. Ma'd always be on me to..." Her voice trailed off, and she swallowed around a lump in her throat, hoping that Corrin wouldn't ask her about it. "Anyhow. I can help you clean up the room if you like. I got time."

"I wouldn't want to bother you--"

"No bother at all, Lady Corrin." Mozu held up the cloth-covered dish. "Just let me put this down first."

"Oh, here, I'll take that," said Corrin, stepping forward to accept it. She sniffed at the air, her face brighting. "This smells delicious! What is it?"

"I, uh..." Mozu smiled. "Well, I'm no great fighter, but I always was a good hand in the kitchen. So I thought I'd make you something, by way of thanks."

Corrin peeked under the cloth, eyes lighting up at the sight of golden-brown crust and thick gravy. "That was very kind of you!" She moved over to the table to set it down, stepping carefully around her greaves. "Though, I might need some help with finishing it. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Aw, Lady Corrin, I couldn't do that--" Mozu began.

"I'd take it as a favor to me," said Corrin in a hopeful tone. "Besides, if you're going to help me clean up, I don't want you to do it on an empty stomach."

Seeing the princess's beseeching look, Mozu smiled. "Well, I mean, if it's helping you then I reckon I could eat some too."

Corrin's return smile was brilliant, and Mozu felt glad that she had accepted. "Thank you, Mozu."

"No trouble at all, Lady Corrin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who requested "Mozu & F!Corrin, showing off her gratitude for saving her life."
> 
> ([Tumblr version](https://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/149324022561/by-way-of-thanks).)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see additional prompts, or just have feedback about what I've written thus far, leave a comment or send them to my [askbox](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/ask/) on tumblr. I'm currently writing prompts for _Birthright_ , _Conquest_ , and _Revelation_ , so don't be shy!
> 
> I've also written quite a few things for _Awakening_ , so check out [my works page](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/works) if you've got time to kill!


End file.
